Dark Knight II: Mayan Masks
by Ellered
Summary: Basically, the dark twin wants to achieve power and needs Lady to get it. Lady. Vergil. OC's, AU. Complete.
1. Chapter One: Conversation

**Disclaimer**: Capcom owns Vergil and Lady. The OC's are just there for fun.

**Title**: Dark Knight II: Mayan Masks.

**Rating:** PG13.

**Summary**: Revised, as this was a completed piece summer 2005; originally was written in Lady's POV, but changed to 3rd. If you have a difficult time understanding the plot, PM me. I had to read up on Mayan culture a little to write this. _Or tried to._

Note: This was a birthday Giftfic for Vampy Sparda. She has an account on this site if you want to check out her stuff. There may be some Fan service descriptions of Vergil because some of us fan girls like it. Also on Lady as well.

* * *

**Chapter One: Conversation**

* * *

A young woman lazily watched the morning sun filter through the glass windows. Dust particles sparkled like tiny feathers and created a halo of yellow light upon the breakfast table. Lady picked up a glass of orange juice; sipped at it, sitting there facing the window with an expression of boredom. An array of jams in small glasses sat next to a small stack of toasted bread. Melons and cantaloupes arranged nicely in pastel green and orange slices. Lady hoped that Vergil liked her little attempt at making some kind of breakfast. 

Truth to tell, she liked to treat herself as much as the next person, and premonition told her that this would be one of the last days of pampering for a long time.

Vergil walked into the room at that moment, resplendent in his morning wear: white, crisp, long sleeved shirt, buttoned most the way up. The shirt slightly revealed his neck, collarbone, creating a very significant v-shape that made even Lady's treacherous thoughts venture of what his naked torso looked like. Someone with the personality as Vergil had to hone his body to perfection; it would be customary to presuppose he would match any well defined sculpture.

Lady remembered sifting through the history books during her years of studying, and remembered that not one of the sculptures – the subject in question had any personality. Vergil reminded her of her father…..before he turned completely evil; her father destroyed his inner soul, reflecting the cankerous appearance that he finally inherited.

Because she can, her eyes wandered bravely down the length of his pants, nicely snug around his lower body; strong legs, thighs and the buttoned up jeans that fit nicely around his waist. _Who would have thought he'd adhere to other clothing besides his own? _She had realized that it was rude to gape too long at this, but didn't turn away as her face met his audaciously. _There really wasn't anything hormonal about her action now was there? _

She stood up and handed him a cup of coffee, her blue and red orbs stared at his recognizable light-cobalt eyes.

He chuckled, giving a knowing look; a curve of a smile lifted from the corner of his usual stern lips,  
"Good morning, Lady. I trust you slept well?"

He had reached for a piece of bread; his sharp eyes scanned the table and then returned to her.

"Well enough. Thank you for asking, Vergil."

There was a customary politeness between them that seemed 'forced.'

"I'm still wondering if you're going to go find your brother."

Vergil paused at that, sat down and sipped at his coffee; there was an immeasurable look when Lady mentioned his identical twin. He had told her how they had gone their separate ways many years ago. There was really no true indication of why he made that decision during his late childhood, but one thing was clear: _his brother had been the one that his mother had loved more. _

There was no mistaking those hard icy eyes when they stared back at Lady, painful and guilt ridden when he recounted the story to her.

Was it guilt? _Because he didn't do more for his mother?_

It occurred to Lady that that was the case on more than one occasion, but she respected his personal space. She turned back to the window, and finished off her orange juice.

"No." He said, "I'm not interested in finding my brother, not just yet. If I do, it's to get something we share." Vergil's hand strayed to the amulet that hid inside his shirt.

Lady nodded, crossed her legs, and fidgeted; energy coursing through her body. She knew from experience that happy endings only occurred in fairy tale books.

Her father was her greatest teacher.

_Arkham: Trust not in people, my girl, for you will be disappointed_.

And from what she could decipher from the time she spent in Vergil's company is that he'd never have a fairy tale ending. Certainly not with her, she mentally mused. It was enough that he was here. Her father drilled in her head that Legends are real, but because humans don't know the facts; they become exaggerated, distorted through time and facts are predictably lost.

Shoving those negative thoughts away, Lady got up and smiled, "Enjoy your breakfast; I'm going to go out for a bit."

"Oh really? So eager to be away from my company so soon?" He cajoled.

"I thought you would like to eat alone?"

"Hardly. I've been alone most of my life." He said, but didn't press it further.

Lady smiled and sat back down, hoping to bring in a brighter subject, "My mother is doing well. I think soon she'll be up and walking around. The doctors have said that she has miraculously recovered. Funny, isn't it?"

"Sometimes, even a woman of fire could die from too much trust, and believing in something that she has no idea about. Ignorance and innocence go hand in hand."

"Speaking for my mother's behalf, I'm sure." Lady mused aloud, and defended, "My mother believed in him, he was good to her…..once. He made her laugh."

"Your father has a funny side to him?" Vergil's fine brow lifted in question, "That is indeed a hilarious revelation."

"Oh yes, he was quite a funny guy really, he made everyone laugh, and you know what people say- laughter is the best medicine." Lady replied with a snort.

"Well, I think you'll like this bit of news I have and will find it amusing. I got confirmation this morning from an acquaintance. There's this mission we have to go to in Mexico, to visit this contact and get a few things done."

He glanced at Lady quickly, surveying her reaction to this bit of news and continued, "My apologies for such short notice, but we have to go this evening to take a flight out. I'm hoping you will join me. It won't be long, maybe a few months at the most, and if we're successful, a few weeks."

" Mexico? What's there?"

"It's where everything begins and ends." With that, Lady rolled her eyes. Vergil was so often conjectural and allegorical and she laughed, "The alpha and omega? Soon, you'll be quoting me the _Aenid."_

He stood up, looked down at her, lowering his lids, "You will……come? Or shall I have to persuade you?"

"You are the devil, Vergil, I'd inevitably lose out from the temptation." Lady continued to chuckle, "Yes, of course I'll go, did you think otherwise I wouldn't?"

"Ah, but that's no fun when you're already tempted. Half the fun is seducing."

"What's the other fun half?" She ventured, getting up from the table and walked to the staircase, she looked over her shoulder at him. Lady caught him watching her lithe form from behind, always an admirer of beauty, he followed. He had finished breakfast as well and they abandoned the table.

Lady didn't know if he'd even answer her question, but saw his light eyes glitter and his voice dropped to a whisper, "Winning."

Lady decided not to reply to that, her cheeks flushed crimson for no explanation. When she got to her room, she turned around to face him, "Ok, just let me pack a few things and I'll be ready in an hour. I'll have to tell mother too."

"My business there would deal with demons, Lady. Would you be able to handle it?"

The sun reached inside from the high windows, cascading morning rays touched his silver locks, lightened and enhanced it that Lady thought she'd never seen anything so_ angelic_.

He seemed to have noticed her silence and continued, "Of course you would, would you? But I'm afraid this isn't like the centaurs you've faced. Or anything else you've encountered. Where I'm going will deal with possibly century old artifacts and entombments. Demonic energy that you're not familiar with. I can protect you, if you'd like."

"But you're wrong, Vergil."

He tilted his head; masculine features touched by the sunrise, "How so?"

"You're got demons blood right? I've faced you."

He gave a disbelieving laugh, "True enough," he nodded, "Better get ready if you want to catch that plane with me this evening."

"Wait! What about tickets?"

Turning around, the roguish smile flashed, "Lady, did you think I would not have you come along knowing how you love _exciting activities_?" he had reached inside his white shirt pocket and took out two folded airplane tickets.

Then with deliberateness, he reached over, wounding his strong arms around her and whispered in her hair, "I have a surprise for you."

It was a devils seduction. Even with so little time between them, the young woman warmed to him.

So much later, Lady had packed her belongings into a couple back packs. Her bed was a complete mess; clothes everywhere, socks and underwear crumpled up, summer tops and blouses all in pastel or white. Thinking about Mexico, she realized that it would be warm basically twenty four hours; taking light clothing would be the thing. Dark clothing would only attract the sun. She grabbed the UV-protection lotion and bug spray. Her combat boots on her person were unlaced and she proceeded to lace them up and quickly shoved everything inside her bags.

Mary didn't really know much on the Mayan culture and the Aztec reign, but wondered _how much has Vergil been anticipating this kind of thing really?_ And who was this acquaintance?


	2. Chapter Two: The Masks

**Chapter Two: The Masks **

_I am the sun and the air….Of nothing in particular _

* * *

Heavy perfume assaulted the couple as a woman passed them from their first class seats. Lady placed a hand over her nose politely, hoping not to offend; she faced the window to look out, glancing at the planes lining up for the run way. The half-devil who sat next to her didn't seem too phased by the offensive scent and there was a slight smile playing on his lip. Lady rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

Lady shifted through the magazines that sat in front of them, waiting for the plane to take its turn on the run way. It looked like fog was descending this nightfall. After a moment when the heavily perfumed woman had long gone, the young woman could sit back against the leather seats, her fingers played with the buttons that changed the channels of the large television monitor before them. Looking over, Vergil sent her a rare smile; leaned in and joked, "I take it you didn't bring your perfume with you?"

"What? So I can kill you with it?" Lady's snarky reply amused him.

Although things seem so easy between them, Lady couldn't shake off the feeling that he was somehow dissatisfied. That there was something he wanted to get at, but could not reveal what it was. Lady was amazed at his ability to do inhuman feats, his skill at everything from calculating the distance of time and space, to measuring how other humans acted and reacted. There was also an underlying sense that he despised the human race for some of the things Lady too found appalling. She of all people had been witnessed to how her father, once a loving and kind man who captured the heart of her mother to the mad man he turned out to be. Though her own reaction to this was to simply shove it aside as a weakness and justifiable. He, on the other hand found it despicable and inexcusable, little did she know; they shared the same sentiments.

In the growing silence, he said as an aftermath, "Sadly, my devil powers that you've seen, Lady, I can't remain in that mode for too long for they wane after awhile. It is only when my father's blood in me calls out to his kind that triggers this effect." His light-silver-blue eyes scanned his human companion's face, "I'm waiting for you to ask questions, but I'll start," folding his hands together, he allowed his legs to relax, one of them grazing her own; electrical currents seem to pass again between them. Lady nearly moved away, but her desire to touch him overrode that.

There was this sense of seduction in every thing he did and like a moth to a flame she couldn't shake off. Young Arkham's daughter hoped that she didn't fall into the same trap as her father did. Blinking away those thoughts, she reprimanded herself. This was no ordinary man, but he had saved her, even in his cold manner, courted her. Listening to his silky voice, her thoughts visualized his full power.  
"There are special Mayan masks that I'm seeking." he said,"These are protected down a tunnel that leads to a tomb, an unexcavated tomb where some of the aristocratic Mayans were buried before their demise. If I'm able to solve some of the puzzles that enclose the gateway to their power, I can own the ability to possess these powers continuously. Without the help of my father's blood initiating it."

Lady took in this vital piece of information and realized, he wanted more_ power. _Although her heart seem to skip a beat, she searched his face for some excuse,  
"Vergil, why do you need to transform into that…"  
Pausing, he gave her no room to finish, "That what?" Giving his companion a cold hard look, his whisper dropped with derision, "Into that full demon that you _loathe?_"

"Forget it." She gritted her teeth, a bit angry at herself. He continued,  
"You wouldn't understand. My desires to possess these abilities are really none of your concern."

_Ouch._ That hurt, Lady scolded herself, realizing how sensitive he was about his demon lineage. He neither cared for his father's kind, killing them at his expense, nor was he the lover of humans who toiled their pathetic lives away. However, this babble coming from him only incensed her, "Don't give me that bull, Vergil. And don't push me away by talking crap like this. So what's the catch? Once you get your full devil trigger, you what? Can remain in that version for a long time and what? Look good in demon form and pose for me? Shall I call Cosmo magazine and ask them that I found every woman's dreams:_ The devil we love to hate?_"

He gazed at Lady unflinchingly, his lids lowered and a tug of a smirk appeared. Unfazed, she challenged him some more, "Wait, I'll do better than that. I'll call up those publishers for Science Monthly and tell them all about the mysteries of gene-pooling and bloodlines that come from demons. Yes, folks they exist. It's not a nightmare from your friendly_ Resident Evil gamers-one-hundred-hours of game play._"

"Feisty," he chuckled, "Listen, you keep talking like that and people will think you're crazy." Lady looked up and saw that other people around them in the small first class cabin were glancing her way. She leaned down, unperturbed by the snooping glances, close to Vergils ear, her lips parted, "News flash, demon, I am crazy. Didn't you know?"

Nodding, his once cold blue eyes closed for a moment, "Yes, I do. Any human girl crazy enough to fall for a _demon _deserves that title."

"Who said I fell for them anyway?" She snorted, "Might I remind you, I don't like arrogance and demons possess them, don't they?"

"Could have fooled me."


	3. Chapter Three: The Spirit in the Statue

_A/N: My friend loves fluff, so I had to make sure this had that ingredient in here. If you love this kind of stuff, then it's for you! The characters belong to Capcom, and we are free to play with them with their permission. OC's are here too to give it AU as well & these are in all fandoms - - since dissimilar events occur to the characters, they adjust accordingly...just as long as their root personality remains the same..._

**CHAPTER THREE: **

**The Spirits in the Statues **

* * *

_A star fell, exploded from a great distance, and another soul went to earth... _

The unlikely couple on the plane had a smooth landing; the heat of the jets from the aircraft caused a desert mirage while the hot sun was making its way towards the horizon. Dusk had turned slowly to a display of blue black sky.

_Just great, just really great_, Lady cursed inwardly. There were a few things she forgot, like her camera. When she glanced out the window inside the car, the _Aurora Borealis_ streaked its way across the cloudless sky; green and purple colors pulsated in jagged-like patterns.

The young woman noted the strange sight as they're on Mexican soil, heading south near Guatemala and most people know that the aurora borealis does not show here. It was evening when they arrived, and Vergil told her they had to wait for someone to show them the way to the location.

They met up with a guide at the airport and Lady thought how he resembled those smart looking dark skinned voodoo doctors. He was decked out in a plain short-sleeved shirt and faded khaki pants. It was his eyes; dark and fathomless that scanned hers with great interest.

The young woman was used to the looks people sent her for her strange colored eyes. He reached out, without actually touching her, his accent - a mixture of an Indian dialect; _Qhuche_ and Spanish, was thick.

"What exotic eyes. I've only seen one other person on television with two different colored eyes, but they were green and blue. Ah, those were unusual; they say it comes from a sort of disease?"

Lady quirked a brow at him, was about to say something, but the other man hurriedly replied, "You are a very pretty young woman and I see much potential from you."

It was as if he were trying to placate her with the word '_pretty_' to sweeten things between them.

While the stranger's hand neared her; offering it for an introduction, Vergil stopped him with a cold glare.

"I don't think we're interested in learning what you want. Let's move on, shall we?"

Lady got a bit annoyed with Vergil's lack of patience, though he appeared on the surface very refined; it was all a cover up. He was more like a guitar-string, ready to be strummed with nimble fingers - yet always returning to its standing position. The silent ones were always so inexplicable.

They gathered their belongings; the human female grabbed her rucksack and slung it over her shoulder. She grumbled a bit, feeling the harsh warm wind against her skin.

When they were inside the vehicle, her attention turned to the small dwellings they passed. It was nothing less than shocking to note that they looked like one of those footages on Give-to-the-needy-foundation. This is where the poor hide behind their run down homes, with small children staring out; their eyes could fill a sentimental soul with tears. Lady averted her own eyes from the sight and felt helpless.

This presented them the view of what tragedy does to the human race; it's poor and forgotten, and the most over populated. While the outside terrain was devoid of humanity, it revealed a cleaner path, and the air was charged with faint electricity. The clear dark skies above exposed that Northern streak of a sultry night-sky. She sat next to one of the most dangerous demons her father had always respected, yet had been repulsed at.

The Sparda bloodline must indeed be something so powerful that Arkham obsessed about it for years. Telling her tales of how grand Sparda was - that he was a god. Arkham's daughter mused over this, wondered what her father thought about the big part Sparda was so legendary about - _saving the human race_. Vergil must be proud of his father – a great demon so powerful that he rebelled against his own kind.

Mary stole a glance at the son of Sparda, watched his face as placid and stoic as ever. _Must he always be so serious?_ A terrible thought crept up in her head, but she tried to shove it away. _What if the Son of Sparda were to be tickled?_ Lady abandoned that idea and stared straight ahead while their guide chauffeured them; over bumps and small patches of dilapidated roads, the smells of piss and stale human stench drifted in the air.

"Maybe I should have brought my perfume after all." She simply said. He glanced over at her and said, "This is what happens when humanity can't take care of their own."

"There are good people in the world, Vergil, it's just that, it's very overwhelming and everyone needs to be educated."

He chuckled darkly, "Right. What does that do? It only gives them further fuel to twist that education they get."

"You're so optimistic." She smirked. "By the way, I see the Aurora Borealis and I know that I'm not imagining things. But, isn't that unusual? We're in Mexico."

"Ah, so you see it too," he lifted the corner of his lip; "It's suppose to signal a meaning, perhaps because your connection to your ascendant that my father sacrificed was very significant. Perhaps that is why you're able to see "things", which most mortals are not able to."

"Maybe so, Vergil, but may explain why I've been able to see "things' since I was little."

There was a moment of silence. She waited for him to say something, but his eyes scanned the terrain, seeing - but not seeing, then he whispered, "And does this make you feel special?"

"On the contrary, it sucks! Big time. No human being should be subject to see such things. It's not a gift, it's a curse."

He nodded slowly, and smirked, "I always wanted to show my little brother that our 'gifts' from our father is useful, that we should take advantage of it. Why throw it away?"

"But your mother, she was human."

"Very much." he said, a muscle ticked along his jaw."Just like you. In fact, it's uncanny how you have much in common with her."

"I thought that you had very little time with her."

"I did," his eyes hardened, "But, I can still smell her fragrance, and see the blue of her eyes. She was a very special woman."

The warm evening wind whipped inside the vehicle, playing with Lady's dark tendrils around a heart shaped face. She reached up to push the raven strands behind her ears and closed her bi colored eyes, allowing her mind to wonder about the differences between Vergil and his father Sparda. _Were they so much alike?_

If so, how the hell did he meet and fall in love with a human female? But most of all was his mother tempted? Lady was startled out of her short reverie from the sound of his voice. But this relaxed her, even more so than the romantic atmosphere.

The near barren terrain with the desert sky looked quixotic.  
"It's your innocence, Lady, that's part of the magnetism." He said with boredom.

"Oh yes," she replied contemptuously, "My father always says to me: _Pure and innocent, just like your mother you are, my girl_," She ended this with a deeper voice, mocked the same serious stern and corny mannerism her paternal ascendant owned. That brought a nice deep chuckle out of him,

"Insomuch as it is ridiculous and perhaps a worn out piece of information, it's a fact of life. People lose their innocence quickly, they are either targeted by those who wish to destroy what purity their victims have, or that the innocents despise being the way they are..."

Lady stayed quiet, taking this all in. She wondered the reasons why her father kept her 'innocent.' Arkham seemed to have kept his daughter in the dark about many things, kept her in the halo of protection from all the dark things in the world. Or was it because her mother had such a huge influence on her? There were so many unanswered questions in her mind.

Vergil then leaned over, "Are you tired? Would you like to visit a hotel before embarking straight to our destination?" If she wasn't so caught up in the way the world seem to take a fast turn out in the middle of a Mexican terrain underneath the blanket of desert stars, Lady would have noticed his tempting proposal.

"I'm fine."

His silver-blue eyes gazed at her, a little longer at the faint scar there on the bridge of her nose as if he were memorizing its detail. She continued, "It is rare for me to get a glimpse of the northern lights so south of here. Or ever, really, since I don't visit the north of Canada or Alaska for that matter."

Vergil languidly replied, "I'll make sure we take a trip to a local tourist trap. I'm sure they have plenty of those contraptions for your photo collection." He then reached over and patted her hand. It was a brotherly gesture. Lady bristled; he's like hot and cold, then distant, as if he were anticipating something in the near horizon.

"It's a long drive, Lady, you should rest." The road ahead revealed an endless path and the bumps along the way lulled her to sleep. She was left to trust in his presence and her eyes fluttered until the lights went out.

When next she woke, her head was on Vergil's shoulder. He had his arm around her. Lady felt safe to cuddle up to his strong chest and he gazed at her."Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

She sluggishly sat up, wished there was time to sleep and instead boldly smiled.  
"Doesn't the fairy tale princess get a kiss before she wakes?" It was out of character for her, but she felt delicious, being cradled in his strong hold. She wasn't really afraid of anything, even if her tongue ran with her. His body tensed.

The silver-blue of his eyes flared with some kind of emotion she couldn't understand and it made her blush. He leaned down, and to her surprise, he kissed the side of her full mouth. His sweet hot breath mingled against her soft cheek. "I'm no prince charming, my lady. Remember that." Then he straightened, resumed his business-like demeanor, and pulled his coat together.

"Get yourself ready. Your guns and gear should be at the small cabin we're staying at."  
She drew her dark brows together. "Wait." But he was already out the door; the waning light from the morning sun came into view.

The sunrise made its trek down the desert sky, meshing with the darkness: purple streaks of clouds and midnight colored sky blanketed them. The guide and Vergil were already making their way towards the enormous blood-pale pyramid. The rising heat touched Lady's exposed skin, and knew by midday they'd probably be soaked in sweat. Scanning the surroundings, she spotted a few small stone pyramids, which surrounded the large blood-red one, where her half devil partner is now trekking his way up the stone steps.

Lady noticed the existing dust that permeated through her skin and the smell of ash and smoke, perhaps coming from a nearby fire, or from the volcanic highlands not too far from where they were. Contrary to popular belief, the Mayan civilization was a multiple culture; just as the Greeks were with their religion and their worship. Thus, the statues that adorned the sides of the entrance looked alive; yet, she knew that with one swipe of Vergil's Yamato, they could easily be mincemeat.

Catching up to her partner, the young woman noted the sunrise again, which enveloped them in a misty sort of atmosphere. Lady's first thought was of the Mayans back then, and what had they seen? What caused them to be inspired?

Lady had to keep her pace to reach Vergil. Upon reaching the highest step, the half demon turned to wait for her, his eyes scanned the horizon – once, then back to her. The blue sheen of his leather jacket appeared to wave in the morning warm air. The thought of him wearing his precious coat made her think of air conditioned insulation beneath and made her giggle.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" he inquired with a lift of his sleek silver brow. She nodded.

"It's not detectable, but they're small knives wrapped around my thigh."

"And the metal detectors didn't catch it?"

She smiled up at him, "Well, it's not exactly metal…"

"I see, well, let's get inside, shall we?"

He turned away, and before Lady could take another step forward, the statues beside the doorways appeared to move as if they were touched with life.

These statues formed in the animalistic character and explains their origin, being called _bacabs_, which were popular for holding up the sky according to Mayan myth.

"Vergil…." she hesitated. He paused from inside the darkened doorway, the guide was already inside, lighting a torch, which seemed rather primitive considering he should have brought a flashlight instead. Her hands reached for her knives and she cursed for not having her precious pistols. Backing away slowly, the figures moved their heads toward her.

"Don't mind them, Lady; they're acquainting themselves with our presence."

"Oh great, sure, I should have known." She laughed, "Are they going to ask us a riddle before making passage?"

Her humor was ignored as the two men walked further inside, which left her with sculptures that grinned back, fangs extended. Lady nodded, bowed with pretended exaggeration.  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Lady by the way…yeah I know, lame name isn't it? Sparda's son named it for me." She rolled her eyes and left the two statues.

In the shadowy entrance, the human female tried to adjust her eyes, blinked several times and coughed from the stench of stale air. From a distance, she could see the pin point of the flame just ahead to note the distance. Her legs moved her faster to catch up, the walls along the corridor looked as if there was mold, and dark moist green patches clung there. The men must have walked around the corner and the way towards the inside seemed short and narrow. Her foot caught on an obstruction, she cursed loudly, frustration in her voice.

"Vergil, where are you?"

Shadows appeared, mingled with the light that played on the walls. _Where_ _there is light, there are shadows._

Darkness came at a flash pinpoint speed; spiraling Lady into a shut eye view of the other side. Falling face forward, Lady half cried out and bit a curse. Anger replaced her fear. It felt as if she were gently pushed or that the wind from the outside had shoved her down on the ground. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the stench of mold and ancient dust. The ground felt cold and harsh, her hands reached out quickly as her bi colored eyes fluttered open to see the shadows with flashing lights behind them. Lady tried to keep oriented and her vision beheld huge Mayan masks that she had seen in the books at home.

Remembering where she skimmed through the pages in the library, over the spirit dolls or _kachinas. _They appeared to move directly over her, not touching her but she scooted back, and her back felt the hard wall.

The surreal beings around Lady looked feminine and had vibrant colors; their ambiance primordial and feathery.  
_Screw this_, she thought, and yelled out.

"Come closer then!" She didn't waste much time as Lady tried to punch at the visions, but they were deliberately evading her punches.  
They were trying to say something and she calmed herself to hear their voices.

"Do not fear us, woman, we are the appointed guardians of this temple. Because you are a woman of power, you must let us guide you to your destination."

Shaking her head, Lady blinked back at the lights; fragmented, reflecting the irises of her eyes; the flames were now evident. These red-orange fires were the ones that must have blocked her vision she realized, making her squint. Then after a second, her hands spread over her blue and red orbs, Vergil stood there with an angry, frustrated expression.

"Looks like I can't leave you alone for a minute. Need some help?"

Despite seeing his cold demeanour, Lady was never more relieved to see him.  
"Vergil!" She warned out. Behind him, monstrous shapes took solid form; they revealed grinning wide eyed statues, materializing with sharp axes. The half breed was quicker; the Yamato in his hand snaked out, swiftly slashed the offending beast.

Creating a demonic criss-cross mark on the enemies- Vergil's Yamato disintegrated the creatures before everyone's eyes. They splattered back - black dust everywhere, and the guide came running up with the torch, illuminating everything. Lady, on the ground started to get up. Vergil stood over her, offered a hand, his other hand on his sword, his expression remained stoic and cold.

The guide held up the torch higher, his dark face grimaced, "So you've met the jaguar spirits. They are after your woman, Son of Sparda." He motioned over to Lady, the dark beady eyes narrowed.

Lady heaved up and stood next to the half demon, and turned to see an approaching woman behind the guide,  
"Who's there?"

The dark-skinned man moved over so that the new visitor would fall into the circle of the torch light. Long dark hair created a waterfall over her chest and her eyes were dark lipid pools against sun drenched skin. She moved toward them in a slow manner, the way a snake moves toward their victim; mesmerizing and slithery. While she acknowledged Lady's presence, it was Vergil she was clearly interested in.

Her voice was clear and husky, "If you can't kill someone, or something, you have no right to be carrying that sword around,_ demon_."

Vergil lowered his head slowly. He merely smirked and made a derisive snort, "What makes you think I haven't killed anything?"  
Finally she turned her attention to Lady.

"_Her_. She's the one that stops you from your quest. Or is it because you need her so much for what you so desire? Her humanity is the reason you fall short of what you need and want. That human you accompany is the bane of your existence."

Lady was nearly livid. _Where the heck were her pistols when she needed them?_ _Wait, I can just slug her!_ Although the human female was rigid with anger, she remained silent and looked over at her half demon partner. He didn't seem perturbed by this newcomer and merely sneered at her.  
"Shirena, I presume? I didn't think you'd meet us so early on in the adventure."

Lady became intensely perplexed and turned to Vergil, "What's going on?"

The half demon sheathed his sword, which indicated that everything is in order. Though Lady's desire to thump this she-dog would do her a bit of satisfaction, she thought she might be just a bit pre-judgmental. This was probably her first taste of jealousy and Lady didn't like it one bit. It ate at her like salt on a wound or battery acid on chrome.

The other woman gave a hearty laugh, "Your little human girlfriend doesn't like me."

"Do I have reason to dislike you?" Lady snapped back.

"Distrustful of all demons, save the one next to you?"

Moving in closer to Vergil, Lady indicated her tenure of him, her eyes narrowed guardedly.  
"So who's she? Another guide?"

Vergil nonchalantly replied," On the contrary, she's supposed to help _you_. In fact, I've been informed that her expertise in finding the masks had to involve your assistance."

Things pretty much registered very quickly in Lady's head, and her probing blue-red eyes flew to his.

"You _knew_….you knew that I would come with you - just to have her here to help _me _help _you_?"

He gave a disdainful side glance at her.

"Don't get so suspicious, you _do _trust me don't you?"

"Just because you saved my life a few times…..." she snorted, her red and blue eyes turned away from him, "Help me…what then? Because I don't think I'm in the mood for girl talk."

The woman interrupted instead, "To assist you in your journey, human. Vergil told me a little about you."

Lady frowned, indigo – ruby eyes darted to Vergil to question his motives, but he remained impassive. Instead he lifted his hand and placed them around her waist, squeezed them and said, "A woman of human blood stained with the priestess can only possess the jaguar masks, the ones I seek, but you need guidance before acquiring them. In order for this to happen, Shirena shall be your spirit guide."

"Oh gee, _thanks_, Vergil, you could have told me all this at the breakfast table before I hurriedly rushed to pack my bags for a vacation."

His steel blue eyes glittered.

"You knew this wasn't going to be a vacation."

Lady tried to get the scorn out of her voice. "No, but so you can have your precious _extra_ devil powers, you needed me! In fact, you're no better than my father!"  
"Bravo, girl, bravo," the woman laughed, "You should tell your demon lover that women like us don't need them to be dependent on."

"Shut up!" Vergil interrupted her, his eyes never left Lady's, "Don't compare me to your father. I never lied to you about my objectives. In fact, I thought I made it clear about what I wanted during our flight over here."

Lady backed away from him, his hand still at her waist and he tightened his fingers around the curve of them. She thought she saw regret flashed in his blue-stone eyes, but the cold-ice-flame came back in their depths.  
"Don't, Lady." He breathed the words out; half plea, half command.

"I'm leaving. You can get your jaguar masks without me."

Maybe she was a bit melodramatic, insensitive, but she knew she was just a tool here, her jealousy questioned, and most of all, he had not informed her of these small details. Sure he had given her the most vital information of his need of the masks. She was the "key" to pursue this mask so he can get his _power._

As Lady backed away, she turned around to walk towards the entrance. The woman seeing this scoffed behind her.

"What's this? Is she such a _coward_ that she's willing to leave you behind, half demon? You told me she respected you. I suppose no one could _love _you after all."

It was a deliberate _taunt_ to Vergil and Lady could only guess at what his expression wore. She could easily vision the anger ready to surface from beneath. Lady ignored the 'coward' remark, because she was far from that.

The woman shoved herself in front of Lady, showing more her powers by transforming a little into something animal-like. At this point, the human female was no longer surprised nor amused.

"Pardon me, but I have a plane to catch."

"Not so fast, human. Don't you have something to show me first?"

Her smile was malicious, and her eyes glittered defiance and laughter. She rushed at Lady with an attack. But Lady quickly sidestepped to evade it; feeling the brush of wind against her as Shirena swiped at with her long fingernails; her claws extended, using them as weapons.

Lady brought her own two hands; now enclosed in fists to hit her on the back. Being as she probably isn't able to challenge a woman who is "not" human, Shirena brought her claws down on her wrist, slicing it to produce a cut, making blood seep out and Lady kicked her away.

Vergil stepped in the middle before Lady could make another attack, "Enough. As much as watching you two spar could prove interesting, I'd like for us to get on before any battles ensue. Besides, if what you wanted, Shirena, was to see if she's a worthy opponent, I assure you, she's more than a handful."

"She's a demon, and she'd cut you in half if she wanted. So regardless of how skilled you are, Lady, Shirena is only playing with you – perhaps on her part to delay your leaving."

"Oh great. Another one with demons blood." She said tartly.

Lady was disappointed with the way Vergil was acting and certainly didn't like the way things were turning out. He may have stopped that little shuffle, but her woman's intuition rang bells in her head that she didn't like.

Being gullible wasn't exactly something she liked to be, but at the same time, she didn't want to distrust him. What was it her mother used to tell her? Never _be suspicious of others, be kind and generous with your heart? _

Her mother was just too good. She really should have been more prepared that being in this relationship would be nothing less than extraordinary! A demon and a human! How could it work? Plus he told the woman that she was in love with him? Lady fumed, _his arrogance knows no bounds! _

"I don't need my weapons to pose any kind of challenge to her. That's all most demons think, don't they? That they have to have powers, and rule over the weaker ones? That's a very twisted way to live a life." Lady was hoping for sarcasm though it felt hollow and fell short.

The guide then came forward, "In any case, you can't leave, young lady. The entrance is now closed."

He raised a finger towards doorway that led them in, and Lady turned to see the jaguar statues becoming alive, moving with the feline grace of lethal cats. They shut the entrance with a resounding noise, cutting off the warm wind from outside.

The only light that was visible came from the flickering fire, a torch in the man's hand.  
"The only way back out is through the other side."

Vergil approached Lady while he ran a hand through his silver locks, but she started to back away. She could see he was angry as he tilted his head to the side, "Lady, why are you acting like this? I don't understand. We did have an _understanding_."

_Just like men. Could they really understand a woman? _She disdainfully thought, her eyes stared steadily back, "Just forget it, Vergil. I'll help you get your jaguar masks, but afterward, I am going home."

"Of course, we'll go home. It won't take us long." There was hesitancy in his voice. Did she sense some doubt there? Just to blow his ego a bit, she added dispassionately,  
"I said_, I'm_ going home."

"This isn't the time, Lady, for dramatics." He grated out.

The woman Shirena interrupted, "Well, well, isn't she a ball of fire, Vergil. Quite a handful for you. In any case, are you two just about ready? I know you're probably having your little lovers spat. We still need to hone her skills to receive the jaguar masks, son of Sparda."


	4. Chapter Four: Unmasking the Innocents

**Chapter four: Unmasking the Innocent **

_Controlling others is not power, control is laying _

_Your reality over someone else's. Power is holding _

_Strength over open hands. _

* * *

Vergil drew his light brows together, his hand clenched by his side, "I'm really not in the mood for theatrics. Your human emotions have delayed us already." 

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh god, please, don't let me be the pain here, maybe if I went back to the _cabin_, I could have my weapons? Or do you abhor it so much because you despise fire arms? And you had them purposely taken away from me?"

"Careful, Lady, you're assuming way too much. You don't need them. Not when I'm around."

"Don't, Vergil. This isn't about you trying to 'protect' me."

He closed his eyes, and he _remembered_…..he couldn't protect his mother; he couldn't because he was _helpless_. How could he save her when his own body was weak? How could he know in his mind that all he wanted to do was save his beautiful mother from a terrible fate? His own brother, who was only a few minutes younger than him couldn't defend himself. What use were human abilities when they only served to make him so emotional and utterly pathetic? He had honed his body and his mind to avoid those unnecessary irritants.

The other strangers watched the couple, but they couldn't know what went on inside the half demon's mind though they could only guess. It was common knowledge among their kind of the Legendary Dark Night Sparda and the human female. Questions probed in the minds who knew his legendary father: _Would history repeat itself? Will Vergil take the same route as his father once did and become a full demon?_

Shirena stepped up, "Vergil, if you desire to use her in order to pursue your goal, you may as well tell her everything. About your father and your mother."

"Why is it that every demon from here to hell must always make it their business to tell me what I should do with my life?" He moved his hand over his hair in an agitated manner, "It's as if my life is an open book, and everyone seems to want a piece of it!" His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. They all fell silent. He turned his back on them, proceeded to walk on, making it clear that he would be the guide.

"I won't tell any of you a second time. Leave my family out of it. I do things MY way."

The half devil sauntered ahead, pausing only when he reached halfway down the darkened corridor, a chill in his words, "Well? I haven't all day."

Lady watched as the others moved to follow him and she stood there, perplexed, _He's avoiding the subject again!_ _And they're following him as he had a hold on them_. She had to admit, she was as curious as hell and she did make that deal with him. The answers will have to come later.

As they made their way down the snake-like hall; a narrow passageway just wide enough to fit two people side by side. It narrowed further only to accommodate one person, so they filed in a single file, their shoulders and arms touched the walls. Lady managed to adjust her eyes in this dim light and bit her tongue to utter stupid complaints.

The woman Shirena was just in front of her, though she can see that the two men were further ahead. Lady decided this was time to ask a few questions.  
"You were saying earlier, about me and acquiring masks. Care to elaborate?"

The dusky skinned woman turned to her, a glint of mischievousness played around her deep dark eyes,  
"Curious aren't you? Worry not, I'll tell you all you need to know when we stop at the first stage."

"The first stage, eh? How many stages are there?"

"You'll see," she winked, "Patience, human, it will be well worth it."

As the trail widened, this made Lady sigh in relief. There was at least some room that their shoulders weren't touching the walls. But the problem was, as they went down the trail, there was a noticeable lack of oxygen. She gasped for air; it was hard to suck in air as she walked. Because of this, the one torch nearly went out and dimmed; it flickered. The shadows deepened and looked like jaguar shapes, a menacing outline which loomed over them. Lady held two hands over her mouth and inhaled, hoping for a more possible way to take in air easier.

She just knew that the air would eventually change, that they would get more oxygen. Her companions may be demons, even Vergil as a half breed, would possess the powers to withstand just about anything – perhaps. But, she was human and there's no way she was going to complain about her predicament. Whining about her human frailties isn't becoming. But the effort to concentrate on taking each step; one booted foot in front of the other was an effort._ I'm not the fainting type, but it's all Vergil's fault if I do!_ She fumed inwardly.

The three didn't seem too phased by this change of atmosphere and Vergil stopped, he glanced over at her for a moment then said,  
"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" It was a gesture of concern, but his voice didn't sound too distressed about it.

"Help? If I asked for help every time we come across something like not having enough oxygen then what good am I?" She shakily laughed, but tried to breathe in very quick intakes; taking gulps of what little air there was. The attempt just to say those words made her lose part of any thought pattern.

She was vulnerable and absolutely in the hands of Vergil's mercy. Her first protector was her father, raised her, and gave her the knowledge of whatever he threw at her. She staggered back a little to hold herself up, leaned against the rough wall. Lady could barely see what Vergil was doing. Currently their situation - the woman and the man blocked his path to her. With no alternative, the half demon knocked the side of the solid wall; creating a large hole just big enough to push the other man aside.

He had ordered the man to fit himself within the confines of the smashed hole; the man complied, allowing Vergil to move forward. She saw the half breed through her hazy vision; his serious, familiar, masculine face was intent on purpose. Lady opened her mouth to say something, but he leaned in; captured them, covering them with his own to her surprise.

Lady felt his lips, but it was nothing romantic she realized with truth, although it could be construed as one from an outsider. The half devil was giving her breath; managing to do a sort of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. As he breathed in her, she could feel her head clearing. Her arms started to wound around his neck, pressing herself to him. He lifted himself away so quickly and pushed her gently away. Vergil's serious look was as usual, unmoving, but his glacial blue eyes flared.  
"That should hold you for awhile. We'll get more oxygen after going down a few steps."

He strode back to the front.

Shirena sent her a probing look, amused at what had transpired, asking,  
"Feel better now? Come, Lady, you've much to learn."

Lady did feel better. Vergil made his way down the open doorway to the right; it led to a more darkened area. Lady can tell there were steps just ahead, her eyes adjusted to what little light could be seen. The stone steps beneath their boots crunched, showing age signs as they were frail and worn out by age and time. The surroundings, from what she could see, as they made their way past the archway of the foyer, was pitched black. She breathed the oxygen from the half demon, and just at that moment, the prick of something _evil _in the yawning black chamber nagged her.

It was the same thing she felt when her father was mesmerized and seduced by evil. He rambled on about if he had power, he would use it to benefit _her_. There was a sense of twisted bliss in his expression just by the mention of Sparda's accomplishments.

His voice came back to haunt her:

_My child, could you imagine what I could do for you? If I had Sparda's powers? Remember, I'm doing this all for you. My only offspring. I would never leave you, daughter. Unlike Sparda, who left his children. I will be here for you. _

_-But father, he was good, right? _

_What man would leave his children to the dogs? Just so he could save a million people who would sooner forget him? _

Lady gritted her teeth, her indigo – ruby eyes darkened. -_Right, father, you'd no doubt kill your own wife? _

_What's one miserable woman in this world when you can have everything you desire? A sacrifice has to be made! _

She closed her eyes, willed her fathers twisted voice to disappear.

Returning back to the present, Lady looked ahead, then down, saw that it must be hundreds of feet down. She could barely make out the distance from where they stood to where gravity might take them if they fell. Well, she snorted, if _she_ were to fall.

She had no fear of heights.

Her bazooka wasn't with her and if she did indeed fall; there would be nothing to save her ass. Her eyes flew to the shadow of Vergil's demonic form. Lady could see it outline over his human one. The other man with the torch held up the torch fire, revealing flickering shadows of jaguar shapes. The shapes moved faster, their quick strides zigzagged back and forth like sleek panthers in abstract form.

The precarious curving stairway paved their descent. Nimble as a mountain goat; she easily followed, in pursuit of the three ahead. The sounds of distant flapping wings captured her senses and saw that the half demon had paused too, his body tensed. His fingers idly placed over his sheathed sword. Shirena hissed through her teeth,  
"The Hell hounds are approaching, Vergil. They have been notified of your existence here."

He gritted his teeth and glacial eyes snapped over to her, "And who may have alerted them that I may have come to visit the tombs of the jaguar masks?" then harshly whispered, "Betrayal does suit you, Shirena."

The woman became defensive, "I would do no such thing! Why would I do that? I am as eager as you to retrieve the jaguar masks. Notifying the hell hounds from the underworld would only delay our progress."

Lady only had her pathetic blade, but it was comfort enough that she could use it – and what little skills she had. Tension crackled in the air as the fire started to fade out, and then turned back on as if there were a light switch manipulating it. The faint noise they heard earlier heightened, the sound of loud screeches bellowed in the air – like the noise of hyenas and jackals. Vergil made a quick look over at Lady, then at the man on his side, "Guard her well."

The human woman wanted to say that she'd be fine without any help, but really, without her weapons, all she could rely on were her quick reflexes and fighting skills. _Was it enough?_ Self-confidence made her believe it was enough.

Lady scanned her mind for what she knew of Hell hounds. They're from ancient lore and her father's books, which told her that they were failed products of experimentation - devised by dark shamans to fashion a better two-headed guard dog. The best hell hound of the Underworld was Cerberus, the three-headed dog, which she's sure Vergil's very familiar with.

Cerberus was the ultimate guard dog, allowing no access to the Underworlds secrets. It is only by the song of the sword that would have that particular hellhound bow down to its master. But acquiring this secret was no use, even with the most skilled warrior. There were ways to get the hell hound to comply.

Someone with combinative blood, - human and demon, and these individuals could persuade the hell hound to give the victor the keys. But, they had to have skill to do attempt this. Hell hounds lack both the trustworthiness and command of their lesser cousins, making them ill-suited to be any thing less than man's best friend. They traveled in packs, much like hyenas and jackals.

She prepared the knowledge of this, remembered that in battle from the books of her father's pages: _hellhounds use their sharp teeth and resistance to fire to bring down their foes. They always attack in numbers, often under the course of an alpha hound. Identifying and slaughtering this alpha hound is frequently the best strategy to rid of the others, but adventurers should be warned that those who strike the alpha hound face the combined wrath of the entire pack. _--the pages of Lore and Legend.

If Heaven existed, saints guarded the door way to protect the golden gates from those _undesirables_. That unwelcome caller may be Vergil, if he even desired it, but to Lady's mind, she knew he didn't give a damn about heaven or for its stupid rules. Had he taken on so many sins from his father that he could never enter through?

No, she mused, watched him prepare for battle. He desired _no God_, because _He_ abandoned him, and what little family he had. If anything, he hated his father for leaving them in such a predicament.

_If _anyone would be god, and worthy of it, is him, he had told her, as he would never allow his woman to die a horrible death. She remembered his scathing words and cut her off when she tried to discuss it further. Some things were just better left alone.

The other two companions near her prepared for battle. Shirena braced herself and the guide took his place next to her. The darkness was ominous and the human eye - her eyes couldn't see a damn thing. They were staring into unknown blackness, yet could hear the impending wings flapping, and her skin prickled.

"Turn the lights on, Shirena!" warned Vergil, his sword unsheathed; wintry blue eyes scanned the perimeter's dark interior. The demon woman chanted an incantation, the prayer of demonic tongue. Lady knew her father spoke the language, and how, she couldn't know. Arkham managed to keep up with the language by relentless search - making deals with devils.

As Shirena chanted her closing speech, the torch blazed up in a fury and electricity fizzled in the air - water and heat created combinations of dark green, which blew up in vibrant dancing flames.

They lit up the entirety of the chamber, revealed great powerful sinew hounds with large bat wings – sprouted out from their backs. Fangs jutted out from their mouths and their eyes, dark and fathomless, almost like those of Shirena's, however lacked intelligence. Their black wings looked like black capes, billowed out from their bodies.  
They swooped all around them. Vergil growled to his companions, "I'll handle this, stay back and get moving!"

With a quick fast forward swipe, he cut off the wing of the first hell hound to dive in; its body smashed against the other from the blow. The other flying hounds surrounded their wounded ally, and then closed in on the half demon. Vergil jumped off the stairway in a forward leap. There was nothing to keep him afloat, unless he devil triggered. He didn't need to, the power of demon blood in his body kept him floating. He continued to quickly attack his foes.

This made his descent measured. The Yamato in his hand moved in quick movements, slashed and hacked away at the hell hounds that concentrated their efforts on the half breed. Shirena turned to the young female.  
"He'll be busy for a very short while. Come, Lady, we can make haste and go further down the steps."

There were about a dozen of them. The demon had managed to cut away several more; the bodies of the sliced hounds plummeted down the blackened pits below.

Mortal ears could only take so much – Lady placed her hands over her ears, because their screams were similar to fingernails scraped against the blackboard. She followed the demon female. Crumbling stones; small and large pieces half-blocked their way, which made them pause in their haste downward.

Their booted feet were nimble and quick, barely managing to jump over rubble that partly barred their paths. As Lady's eyes took quick takes at Vergil's battle, she saw that he had extracted several more, sending them falling – the sounds of cries going down a hollow deep well. Vergil wasn't a man who gave clemency; wasn't the type if he had his way. The incident with Centaur, he consented, but he had his reasons.

The dark-skinned man, who was ahead earlier, was now next to Lady. He told Lady to go ahead of him. She ran past him, but didn't see the hellhound. It made its way towards her, her hands still covered her ears.

In that moment, Lady turned, saw the hound's gaping mouth. His fangs covered with its saliva. She was quickly saved by the man behind her. The hell hound swooped in and slammed the guide to the wall; then smashed his body against the side of the stairway. The beast's jaws clamped down on his shoulder, ripping it enough so that dark blood oozed out of him. Lady gasped, felt bad that the man had tried to save her.

Before Lady could start to attack the hound, Shirena grabbed hold of her, "NO! Leave him, he'll be fine! One hell hound is of no consequence. They're only here to delay us! Let's get moving!"

Her fingers gripped her shoulders and Lady shoved them away, "How?" But Shirena was already making her way downward. Lady's eyes darted over to the man. He was now on the crumbling steps, the hellhound atop him – its black wings started to rip up its captured quarry. The body of the hound doubled the size of a mere human prey. The creature stopped devouring as its victim brought his bloodied hands to place them on the jaws of the hound.

The man ripped apart the predator; the sound of the dog's howl and whimpers was loud enough to make its pain evident. Pushing off the hound, he threw him off the cliff; its suffering wail could be heard as it fell down the depths of the precipice, taking with it part of the crumbling steps.

Lady kept going; followed the woman's stride down the decrepit stones. The noises of the hounds were fading fast as Vergil managed to devil trigger; which saved him from falling fast. Staying afloat; his black demonic wings spanned out. He was giving off the bluest of auras, lending them light. Because of his quick transformation, the few remaining hell hounds disintegrated. The Yamato sent them back to hell.

In the waning light of the cavern, Lady tried to regain her balance. She made a forward flip to stop from falling over the edge. Before she could land; Vergil caught her - the feel of strength and power beneath her human body. With comfortable ease, she snaked her arms around him; glad for his rescue despite knowing she'd be fine.

He held her against his metallic breast. Within the confines of his powers, the distinctive human heart-beat could be heard, and for some unknown reason, this made her feel safe.

Lady could feel wind touch her hair and face. Looking up, she saw that tiny holes in the ceiling. This brought in fresh night air from the outside. It was enough to let her know that she would not have to have Vergil give her another mouth-to-mouth. _So much for that, _Lady smirked.

The half demon's voice broke her reverie, and in crisp clipped tones, he addressed the rest of the group.  
"I'm taking Lady and myself to the first stage. We'll see you both down there."

"Vergil!" the woman cried out, "She must be with me to know the first steps of the stage!"

"Lady will manage," He looked at her, his voice lowered, "Won't you?"

"What are we waiting for? Better get a move on."

"Whatever the lady says."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just to make it clear, in my fic interpretation, Kalina Ann didn't die, therefore, Mary's traumatic and turn around experience would have to be due to her mother's death. (?) right? Unless someone with really good people judgment can point it out. And why she turned into the kick ass demon hunter that she is. From the manga, it didn't look like she was hunting yet. I haven't read Code 3. But she does have that fire in her personality, so I'll make sure it's there.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Lord of the butterflies **

**Lady's flashback **

* * *

_The little girl had just finished brushing her teeth, stared into the mirror and was pleased to see what she saw. Chubby pink cheeks and bright colored eyes stared back at her. She made a huge smile to see if she got all her teeth cleaned and was pleased again. _

_Her father knocked on the bathroom door, "You all done, pumpkin? It's time for bed and I promised to read you your bedtime story."_

_"Yeah!" she beamed, "I'm ready!" then set the toothpaste back on its holder and wiped her mouth off with the clean towel. Opening the door, she looked up to see her father, a tall man with broad shoulders and light brown hair. His own distinguised colored eyes were warm and smiling and he followed his little daughter to her room. She jumped on the bed and proceeded to pull her covers up to her chin and giggled, "I want to hear the rest of the story now, papa! Tell me more about this Eva and Sparda!"_

_"Alright, baby,"_

_Her father took a small chair and with his tall frame he sat uncomfortably on it. But it didn't faze him as he watched with a warm heart how his daughter's eyes were full of eager anticipation. He opened the bright red book in his hand and started to tell the legend,_

_"Where were we?"_

_"Papa! You were telling me about the creation of the new Eva. There was a woman who looked like her named Trish who came to life remember?"_

_"Oh yes," he chuckled, "Wow, I didn't realize I told you a lot already."_

_He was beginning to question about his tale to his little daughter, because the content was becoming a little more mature. Then he was reminded about all the stories of witches and wardrobes, of lions and wicked step mothers who poison their step daughters. Of gremlins and goblins and things that go bump in the night on hallows eve. Sighing, he had to remember which parts to include and which parts to take out. His little girl had a sharp mind, but he didn't want her to know everything just yet, not until she was old enough to truly understand. Pursing his lips, he attempted to recount his story, but his eager daughter interrupted him._

_"I love how you describe Eva... She sounds so pretty! I want to be like her when I grow up and marry a righteous man like Sparda. He sounds so handsome!"_

_"Did I make him out to be handsome?" he laughed, "I suppose I did, didn't I?"_

_"Yes! With white hair like snow, and beautiful light eyes and I bet he's not as handsome as you, papa!"_

_"I don't know about that, pumpkin. He was after all a nobleman."_

_"But you said he lost his humanity long ago…what do you mean, papa?"_

_He was nearly regretting that part. But it was really necessary to tell her what transpired and how Sparda lost his ability to love mankind and embrace power by walking into darkness._

_"Well, you see, Sparda was so very proud. So very noble, yet he was discouraged by his fellow man, because everyone had betrayed him, everyone had used him, took advantage of his lineage, everything that he was. But most importantly, he was restless."_

_"Restless?"_

_"It happens when men of great intellect and great power to do good turn it around, become restless, pursue their desires and become lost."_

_"Sparda was lost?" The little girl grabbed her white fluffy teddy bear and began to hug it, "Was he lost in the woods?"_

_Her father chuckled at her innocence, "Yes, pumpkin, you can say he was lost in the woods. In the very dark wood and met many sinners like himself."_

_He bit his lip, he really didn't want to go into all that so he changed the subject, "I thought you wanted me to continue my story on Eva?"_

_"Oh yes, please! I'll be quiet!" She took her small chubby hands and placed them over her mouth._

_Arkham smiled, then he proceeded his tale..._

_...She was wide eyed, a virtual beauty in a heart beat of a second, created by a demonic being, with powers that rival anything mother nature has wrecked vengeance on. There was sadness in her eyes, blue as the sky, reflecting the sorrow of her future. Blonde hair, long and trim, hung past her waist. Her dark lashes only emphasized the remarkable soul hidden beneath the depths of her sapphire eyes. The original had been cast aside, torn to pieces, flesh and bone and hair, nails and muscle, all part of her were once this creature._

_The origin of her name was Eva. And her beauty was not what captured the man in noble attire. Their meeting was by arrangement and as such was the story of her existence. Until the day she married him.

* * *

_

**Present time**

Lady felt a chill run through her. And she clung on to Vergil a little tighter, her head in the crook of his neck.

They swept downward in the cone shaped interior. The chilly atmosphere and mold clung to the side of the walls.

"Somehow I'm getting the feeling that hell's just around the corner," Mary murmured.

Making no offer to respond, Vergil touched his feet on the ground and a slight buzzing noise surrounded them. The electrical currents passed through their bodies gradually. In an instant, it was pitched black.

Moving around, Lady stretched her arm out, her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, "Ok, so I take it this is the first stage? This better be worth it, Knight; I can't wait to get my hands on a couple of masks."

"A full human like you would be able to withstand the first trial. I'm glad you're eager." Sarcasm. She ignored it and replied,

"Um, that's nice, so when's the lights gonna turn on?"

"Must you always be in such a hurry? Women. They're like butterflies, flittering here and there, pretty and delicate, but can't stay still." There was a wry edge to his voice, but she could tell he was smiling.

"Bullshit. Waiting don't do anything for me. You? You're hardly a model of tolerance yourself. And what's with the butterfly statement? Not all girls like to be presented as a 'butterfly.' Plus, hello? Delicate? You _obviously_ don't know many women do you?"

He cleared his throat, "Lady_ does _seems to suit you, but I'm sure you'd disagree once you've met a few. As for the remark about not knowing many women, I'll leave that to your imagination. God knows that women have a vast amount of it." He lighted a small torch, which illuminated his features – chilly blue eyes stared back to her. She was momentarily frozen into place, and from his vantage point, he could see the delicate lines of her heart shaped face. The shadows caressed them, kissed her in places where they needed to be kissed. But he wasn't going to where the shadows went, not now anyway. She swallowed, the intimacy of this place wasn't exactly what she had in mind for a romantic kind of tension, but he was walking towards her.

"Few what? Comparing me to a 15 year old geisha?"

He chortled, "Obviously not, but, in that time, fifteen was old enough. People really didn't have enough access to edification. They figured if the girl can get pregnant at thirteen, who cares? People will do anything to accommodate the times and their lack of education. Besides, that's _disgusting_ and those humans who commit it should be skewered upon a stick."

"I agree, but this isn't Vlad the Impaler's decree. Guess your father would know him?"

He quirked an eyebrow at that statement and sighed, "So they say he's as old as father time. Two thousand years – isn't that what your father's book says?"

"I still don't understand his obsession with your father, Vergil."

"Is that right? You know what powers I have and what I can do with them, yes?"

Lady nodded, yet she was unconvinced, "How can a mortal man take such power, make it his own and try to do good with it?"

"Did the demons take it easy on my mother?" He replied through gritted teeth, "Most mortals want to have demon power, but they can't handle it.. If they knew... but most mortals are pathetic. But, you ask," his cold eyes darkened, "Why can't a mere mortal take the power and use it for good? You'll soon see why."

Just at that moment, Lady noticed tiny lights just up ahead. They strung together like electrical neon chords, but as she took a few steps, they appeared like tiny butterflies. She called out to her companion, "Hey, now I see why you said butterflies."

He groaned in the darkness, "You're NOT serious." She chuckled, "You know, you're a smart ass. How anyone could put up with you is beyond me."

"You don't seem to complain too much."

"That's because I'm tolerant." Lady sighed.

"With demons? Where have you been liberal in that area? Not that I blame you. I despise them for the most part. I'd sooner cut them all up. You know what happened to my mother. I'm sure your father told you all about it." There was a hard edge to his voice.

She knew this made him very angry, so she stayed quiet. Vergil hated all the demons for the horrible death his mother had gone through. _So what was so special about the demons they accompanied? _There must be a reason. The cavern brightened as they walked forward. They could see a glowing tree. "My father's power, however, well, if the only way to achieve its full potential is to fully be a full bloodied demon, then so be it." she said with exasperation, "So what's jaguar masks have to do with it?" A couple butterflies flew over to Lady. Just hovering over her.

He gazed at her, "Suspicious minds. Tsk tsk. It's a sign of losing your innocence. It harbors deep dark negative feelings, staining your purity."

"Or a sign of growing up." She scoffed, bumping into him, "Hey, you're in my way, guess there's not enough room here for the two of us." Even in the semi-darkness, he could tell she was grinning. Then she grabbed on to his blue sleeve, "You know - I'm getting real tired of that shit. I don't want to be someone's sacrificed virgin! That's so old school. Why do girls have to be the sacrificed virgins? Aren't boys just as good?"

"One: Men cannot bear children. Shall I give the lady a gold medal?"

"I'm so going to love getting you back for that. But isn't that a contradiction? Because virgins can't get pregnant – well, because…." She faltered a bit, a flush stained her cheeks...

She still heard his chuckle, and shook her head. "You think that's funny, Vergil? It's not easy being a girl or a woman for that matter. We're always being subjugated; we're shoved back in society, for many reasons."

"Save it." He leaned down to touch her cheeks. She could feel his finger caress her face and trail down to her neck and collar bone. "I've seen how my mother was used as a sort of sacrifice."

Lady reached up and touched his jaw, saying nothing. She knew how hard this must have been for him. How it never left his thoughts. From the corner of her eye, a fluttering movement caught her attention.

A tiny butterfly left its school of friends and approached her; its wings flapped before her eyes. This loner kept jumping in front of her nose. Her bi colored eyes made a cross eyed look, and the creature landed on her faintly scarred nose. It then jumped up to her forehead then suddenly as it had done that, it flew back into its school. She watched it with fascination, wondering as to what stage this was all about and it occurred to her just then - the colors of their wings were changing. They sparkled, blinked back and forth like twinkling stars.

She let go of Vergil's sleeve and he reached out, his voice distinct, "I'll be here." Nodding, Lady knew this was the first stage and took a deep breath.

"I, for one, Vergil, struggle against that sort of theft, you know." She continued to say, as if her voice assured her while she carefully walked to the glowing tree – millions of butterflies clung to their leaves. "Wouldn't you agree that after my father, nothing could stand to take my mind and soul from that which is _mine_ alone."

"Your father was obsessed by my father. There's more to what he knows about my father than I do myself." Vergil's voice assured and guided her:

"Remember this, Lady; there are no excuses for anything. You change things or you don't and excuses always rob the human mind of power and replace it with apathy."

Lady clucked her tongue at Vergil's philosophical words, "I don't think I'd like to be cheated out of that. Sounds dreadful." But the noise ahead caused her to pause. With the noise came the lights.

There were reds, blues, pinks, and purples, the combinations of these primary colors with the presence of white. Just at that moment, a tree appeared right in front of her, reaching high with out stretched branches. The butterflies had surrounded it, showing her the direction of its possible home. They entered it, beckoning the human inside. Giving one last glance to Vergil, she trudged forward.

She climbed upward; small crevices were embedded in its side panels for her booted feet to hold leverage on. The butterflies that surrounded her gave me enough light to see her way through. Suddenly, they transformed into small monsters: faces of old women - ugly and frightening, which nearly made her fall. Holding on, she reached the top. There was a weapon there lodged between the crevices of the highest branch. Reaching to grab hold of it, it had stung her first, causing an electrical shock which went through her body. She cursed, then heard Vergil's voice from below call out.  
"Everything alright? What do you see?"

"I see some sort of weapon and can't seem to get at it, because it just bit me. But don't baby sit me, Vergil. I'll make sure I get it."

Looking over to the butterflies, she grumbled. "Well, what am I suppose to do now?" She reached over again, this time with the gloved part of her hand. And as the leather of her glove touched it instead of skin, her grip enclosed around the weapon - a silver metallic gun which glittered like a shiny mirror in her hand. Lady stared at herself and the faint distinct feature of the scar that ran across her nose.

Then she saw what she had seen earlier. The face of her father. A little girl who looked up to her father.

The face of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter VI_

* * *

**_Mary_**_, from the race of the guilty **Eve**, _

_the first human female, _

_could as the second virgin wash away, _

_with the coming sacred light,_

_-Divine Comedy_

* * *

The new weapon felt good in her hand. It felt as if it belonged to the underworld's secrets. She smiled, weighed it in the palm of her hand, "Oh yeah, this is _nice._ Definitely testing what this pretty baby does."

From below, Vergil's warning called out, "Demons like to keep secrets from the human world, they are the most ancient inhabitants of this universe, yet – they are afraid of yours and my mother's kind."

"If demons created weapons, then why do you dislike my guns?" she called out, laughing. The butterflies had surrounded her, going to and fro, bright lights shimmering in the darkness to provide her light.

He paused for a moment, "I didn't always dislike them so much. I played with guns with my brother when I was very young. Swords are my preference, as they symbolize the true sign of a warrior. We had a game we used to play; when we ended things in chorus – saying _Jackpot_."

Lady took in what he said, and nodded. Vergil sounded like the most disciplined between him and his twin. Strange how identical twins supposedly look alike, but have completely differing beliefs. She decided to test her new toy by pulling the trigger. A resounding noise came out of it, bright hot-white flames shot out: a bursting mini-comet which created a sound of a bomb going off. The explosions of smoke billowed out, and the debris flew out of the side of the construction.

"Sounds and looks impressive." Vergil told her with a deep chuckle. "Careful there, you don't want to wake the rest of the demons from here."

"Guess not." Mary shrugged, and her eyes spotted a glowing snake-like item, and reaching in with her gloved hand, her fingers clamped on to another weapon. This was in the shape of whip, with two chained balls at the ends.

Taking a deep breath, she was mildly surprised to see Shirena in front of her. Lady's eyes widened, "How did you -?"

The woman's long dark hair fluttered around her shoulders like a caressing butterfly wing, "Care to put those weapons to further use?"

"Let me guess, with you? It'd be a pleasure." Lady made a mock slight bow with her head, "Why don't I start now?"

Then with one swift push with her knees barely bent, she flipped backward, landing elegantly on the hard padded earth. Dust rose up to claim around the pale red boots and she waited for her.

_If fighting against a demon woman is part of the trial, then so be it. _

"I'm not going to take it easy on you, so don't go crying to Vergil if you get hurt." Shirena laughed.

"I don't cry in front of anyone if that's what you're afraid of!" Mary retorted.

"Good, then we understand each other."

She closed the distance between them, and then attacked. Her claws lunged forward, extended from her fingers. But she had a whip as well, and Lady barely recognized it as it came slashing against her shoulder. This drew blood. A slice of her white shirt ripped open to reveal flesh and Mary gripped her hand to aim at the woman. Taking quick rounds, they fired out, but her challenger was too quick.

Her opponent appeared to be shape shifting in the darkness and ran forward and back, evading the gun shots, flying over the debris and broken statues. Mary's eyes widened at the crumbling statues that fell all around and she quickly stepped back, avoiding a few which had crashed all around them. The woman shifted back to her original form – _or was her other form the original?_ Mary couldn't tell and she placed the whip she had over her head and began to wind it around. The ends of the strong leather whips were made out of heavy metal, and they created a swooshing noise when it hovered overhead in fast motions.

Spotting the demonic being, Mary was confident of her skills – her sharp shooter eyes honed in on the shadowy figure coming at her and she whipped at the target. The metal balls crashed into the wall, causing the stone to fall over from the huge gap it created, pieces of rocks fell over. Shirena's whip came at her quickly, wrapping itself on Mary's wrist.

The human winced in slight pain and grunted indelicately. Gritting her teeth, she resisted the pull from the other who tried to snap her wrist – causing skin to burn,to finally bleed.

The demon female warned, "I told you I wasn't going to take it easy on you, so you better do better on this first trial before going to the next."

Lady's bound hand was occupied thus her gun couldn't be used and in a reflex, she whipped the chord quickly, aiming it in the direction of her attacker. The first metal ball missed, as Shirena ducked from the fast flying object, but the second one hit. The following ball was hit by the first coming back around as it hit the tree instead.

With this, the woman lessened her hold on Lady's wrist and it was enough that Lady was able to unwind herself very quickly with the lessening of her wrist. Ignoring the bleeding, the human pulled on the whip and with it, used her freed hand to use the gun. It exploded several more rounds into her opponent, barely missing her as she started to switch over to her other shape. Lady found her moves were too quick, but she was just as quick - the explosions were sending rubble all over them, dust and ash smoked up from all the fallen stones.

Some areas started to suffuse small floodlights of dusty flames which sparked up and illuminated their arena. What surrounded them next were thousands of butterflies from above and the tree in where she had climbed was now in front of them.

Shirena whipped the chord again, striking the ground next to her, but Lady rolled quickly away, only to hit against the tree - her back up against it. The whip came down on her again, this time its mark on extending branches. Looking up, Lady saw her chance, shot at Shirena again and climbed up.

The butterflies had started to flock towards Shirena, blocking the other woman's path and the further Lady got to the top where the branches revealed something much, _much worse_ than her current opponent: the faces of demonic monsters showing their true uglier natures.

With Lady's sharp aim, she shot at the branch that was right above her and it went crashing down. This stunned her for a moment. She reached inside one of the bigger holes of the tree above, and climbed in and found bones scattered everywhere, mingling with sage. Backing up, she barely stifled a scream. She may not fear many things, but the shock of seeing skeletons, their skulls and sockets staring back at her made her surprised.

Shirena yelled from outside, "Lady, don't turn away from it! You must face your fear!" Then she laughed.

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Lady drew her brows together, "There's a load of bones here, and they're from what I see, _human _bones. Perhaps they've been here for centuries, and probably a sort of Mayan tomb within the body of a tree."

The shape shifting demon called out, "If you find bones inside the tree, those bones are representative of you. They are part of your body and are suppose to represent the _stars_. You must put them apart - dismember them so that your spirit can reclaim one of the jaguar pieces of the mask! It is part of your trial!"

"My bones?" Lady yelled. "What in the seven hells?" Proceeding without any more questions, Mary hurriedly pulled apart the bones and spread them out like pieces of a puzzle; the mask from her earlier encounter came to her then, its face of a dark ancient spirit.

Trying to remember some semblance of Mayan history, she recalled the _Lady rainbow_, who was the _old moon goddess_. She was wife to the benevolent moon god _Itzamna_. The goddess represented the women in childbirth and protector of weavers, which was her status. But it was the Venus doorways that would lead to the astronomical sightings of the ancient Mayan technologies.

Closing her eyes, she saw an obsidian wall and a diamond encrusted within those walls. They felt near and it might explain something else, but she didn't know what. As her eyes opened, the bones that were separated revealed pieces of her spirit: white and iridescent, floating ghostly towards her. When she made her way back down the tree, there was a mirror below, or rather some kind of river. Mary realized that after taking apart the bones, she was sent spiraling into what might seem a dream state or spirit state with the _spirit jaguars_.

Shirena's voice was clear, "What do you see, Kalina Ann's daughter?"

When Mary looked at the mirror, she saw only her reflection – the dark strands, human hair contouring a youthful heart-shaped face. Strange bi-colored eyes were a reminder of her father's blood and the notable scar that will always remind her of where and what she had become.

Looking further into the mirror, there saw a demon; large and looming, with a black bestial body. This demon possessed large curving horns, red glowing eyes that bore into hers. _This must be one of those illusions and that it is another test. _

The woman's husky voice was soothing, offering solace, "Yes, beauty always has different sides, and you will always see the dark side that you love. One cannot exist without the other and unlike the rest of your human race; they refuse to see the dark side of themselves. They choose only to see the good and refuse to look into the shadows. Tell me, Lady, do you fear the _devil?_"

Mary shook her head; she hated riddles. But closed her eyes anyway and saw Vergil. There were monsters and fires when she stared back into that mirror. The shapes of those nightmares taking refuge in closets and under the bed came back to her. She wasn't even the slightest bit scared. Without thought, Lady jumped into what looked like a river below - the mirror that revealed the true demon. Her combat boots came crashing down, and while going down, she expected to hit the mirror - _shards exploding around her boots_ – it was Vergil who caught her.

"Do you always have to show up at the most inopportune moments?" Lady snorted, but glad to see him.

Shirena waited for them at the other end of the cavern. Her hands on her waist, "You are very brave, Lady, you looked at the mirror and leapt through it, as was your choice. This is supposed to be a great lesson for any human. Have you retrieved anything?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** I _really_ need to finish updating this one; it's already a finished piece. What do they say? Finish what you start? **_At least try to_.**

This was originally Mary's pov, but changed to 3rd,and show later Vergil's perspective. I apologize for any small errors and for taking so long. This chapter isn't romantic.(sad face) I'll make up for it on the last chapter next.

* * *

**Chapter seven: Shirena's advice (OC)**

Mary came empty handed, she saw the disappointment on Vergil's face as he set his forehead against hers."Let's move on shall we?" He then started to walk away, towards the doorway where another extension of the cave sat - perhaps towards the--- that's when she remembered.

"Wait. I saw an obsidian wall and diamonds encrusted in them, is that something?"

Both Vergil and Shirena looked at each other; a knowing look crossed their features. It was Vergil who half smiled, "Indeed... that obsidian wall that you speak is where the jaguar mask in its completion is concealed."

"Bravo!" the female demon said. "You see? I knew you would have the abilities to see things that we even as devils or half devils cannot see." She stepped up to Mary in a friendly manner. "In the next chamber, we'll rest; there is a waterfall up ahead."

Then it dawned on Mary just then…. "That must explain the presence of mold in this room. So where does the water come from?"

"You'll see. By the way, do you like _karabou_ beef jerky?" Shirena said, right out of the blue. Her almond shaped orbs seem to sparkle in the dim light. The butterflies around them started to flutter their way back to the tree; the branches moved in a ghostly fashion as they embraced their hosts.

"I'm not hungry, but if we're to rest, there's a bit of a fruit bar in my small back pack if anyone wants."

Mary was a bit perplexed at the woman's offer. _Karabou?_

Vergil purposefully walked through the doorway, not waiting for them. Mary felt as if she were supposed to retrieve something more than just a memory.

"Why did you attack me with your whip? I don't see the purpose of all this."

"Why, Lady, the whip was an extension to get you to see these images, they were to drive you into the tree and see your bones. From there you would retrieve the things we needed to acquire."

Still unconvinced. "And because Vergil asked me to come along I'm a key? Somehow that sounds very familiar. You know, in history; _good _women are always sacrificing for their children, while good men sacrifice for their country."

Shirena laughed, nodding. "True_. Some_ men believe that if they save the world, they will save their women and children. Their offsprings. But on the subject of women...not all of them are 'keys'. Some women aren't worthy, or in your case, _unlucky. _But, men like your father, they're a different breed altogether. They want to create a _'new'_ world."

"Besides..." she continued, "_You _are the descendent of _the_ mortal priestess. She was one of the few who could see things that no other mortal could and naturally, her descendants would possess her powers. We're demons and we can't get them. Even the powerful half devil Vergil needed you for this quest. Having the legendary Sparda in his veins isn't going to be enough to achieve these things. Some things are left for _lesser _beings."

_The way she said that: Lesser beings._ "Is that what demons think of us? You know it's funny, my father was human once. He no longer is the man that he was, his obsession with Sparda was driving him to do things that he normally wouldn't."

"At least your father chose the right devil. You must wonder how long or how far he went to find your mother to beget you. Isn't that amazing? I would find his methods rather genius really. A methodical genius. He had the brains and if he had the power of Sparda." The woman clucked her tongue. "Just think of what the world would be like…."

"Humans don't have those kinds of powers." Mary ended, she said with a deadly whisper.

"No," Shirena said, "But they're the reasons why demons still exist and why humans are bound and intrigued by them. We're quite jealous of your kind, yet many of us hate mortals with a passion."

"Sounds rather contradictory, don't you think?"

She didn't answer and looked at the young female with a kind of quiet predatory action, smiled, got up and walked to where Vergil disappeared to. While Mary watched, her brows furrowed as she thought of what the woman said, but staying behind meant that things in the dark could find their way……….to her.

Footsteps behind her approached. The familiar dark skinned Spanish man whose body was now healed from the wounds that one of the hellhounds inflicted on him. He held the torch up to light the corners of that cavern; his grunt of dissatisfaction was evident,

"Only an injured hellhound is left." He said. Mary gave him a curious look then saw what he meant.

A hellhound was severely wounded; its one wing was cut off, while its other folded in, the cuts along its body were severe, and its eyes were glowing red. Its jaw lowered, opening up its mouth to reveal fangs and gave off a warning growl to Mary.

When the man came closer, Mary stayed him, holding a hand to stop his action, "No. Don't. He's afraid of us."

"These hellhounds are of no importance, Lady, we must eliminate it."

Mary's desire to get to know it was more overwhelming.

_"Humans_." The man's grating voice cut out, "You think you can heal everything in this world, even lower beings such as these. They know nothing but to tear you apart when you're not looking."

When Mary came closer, the beast growled menacingly, keeping her at bay. Blood covered parts of its body, its dog head moved slightly as if it were about to faint. The fear was greater in the creature, and as it slightly moved forward, keeping its broken body and wings held up - it growled, showing stained fangs.

A biting voice cut in. "What the hell is going on here?"

Vergil was livid.

He wasn't in the happiest of moods, seeing the possibility that Mary was going to try and save the beast? He couldn't fathom it; he'd rather see it cut up into pieces before –

She turned to see his expression; it was as hard and forbidding as a granite sculpture.

"If you think I was going to suggest saving this creature….think again." Mary raised her chin, daring him to challenge.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" He said in a scathing tone. _She didn't even see it coming –_ the beast had made its way towards the human, even in its sorry state. Using one of his projectiles, he stabbed one of the creature's attacks. Vergil instantly demolished the offending beast with little or no effort.

Taking a deep breath, Mary's momentary shock gave way to a sudden, almost uncontrollable burst of wrath. "I could do that myself, _thank you_."

"Right. And so, we'll be here forever nursing your wounds." He smirked. "I don't know about you, but I'd really like to get back with the mask." He turned his back to her, then as if regretting his harsh words, Vergil said, "You can't trust demons, Lady. You should know this…"

His voice trailed off and he walked into the next chamber.

In the next room, there were clusters of small gems encrusted within the rough walls of the interior and these gave off colorful lights. They took in every facet of the age old cavern's raw beauty, and then they saw it: a waterfall. Mary's knowledge from school and from her father's ancient books, which she realized had some contradictions - the Mayan culture had rich tropical forests before over population. The downfall of its civilization was inevitably toppled.

"I have some hot corn drink if you want." The woman shape shifter called out from her sitting position, offering this to Mary, and the human watched the woman take a small dip of a funneled clay cup and held it over her other hand. Producing a fire by lieu of a quick incantation, green and purple-black electricity sparkled, the cup the shape shifter held with her fingers allowed the water inside to boil.

Mary looked over to see that Vergil had lounged against a shadowed wall; he was eating that strange karabou beef jerky. His cool blue grey eyes scanned over the direction of where the water fell – _a small river and a bridge_. The bridge looked like it was created by human hands; knotted ropes and braided thick material created an extension to the other side. He pushed off the wall to walk over to the bridge that precariously hung over the flowing water – a small interior river that came from the waterfall.

Shirena broke into Mary's attention, touched her by the arm softly, "The Mayans drank this and called it "_atole_", not much of any nutritional value, but its good enough to quench ones thirst. I'm surprised you're not cold inside this place. Don't you feel a strong cold draft?" She raised the drink to her lips.

"Alright, thanks." Mary decided she'd sit down for a bit. Leaning back against the wall, she felt slightly relieved at the past events, and gratefully took a drink of the _atole _offered. The substance was thick, but it usually held favorable light to Mayans before. The waterfall sounds were soothing and loud enough that it covered small conversations.

"It does feel like an old castle in here." The human huntress rubbed herself, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and felt a chill run through her. "I shouldn't complain since its better than having no oxygen."

The shape-shifter laughed slightly, reaching out to touch Mary's dark strands that lay against her ear. Mary slightly flinched at her attempt at this, but she poised no threat and wondered at her gesture. Glittering predatory eyes bore into the human as she spoke, "I knew the mortal priestess that was your ancestor."

This certainly piqued Mary's interest, "Really? What was she like?"

_"Loyal to a fault_. Sparda was lucky to have found her. Since her sacrifice, it made Sparda see many things that he didn't before. He had already decided that turning against his own kind was the right thing. The Devil King wanted to make humanity a thing of the past."

"I thought that he kept humanity in chains, more like servants, you know, useful enough to keep them alive."

"Don't be naïve, girl, the Devil King wanted to eliminate all humans. He felt that the blood of a human was too weak and would weaken the universe with its existence. The only true power is a devils power."

"If their only purpose is to kill every innocent human being, then they'll have to get by me." Mary said, half joking, half believing.

"Big words for a human."

"My ancestor was a mortal right?" Mary said back, her gaze held the other with a kind of challenge. Shirena took this in and with a silent withdrawal, went to touch another subject:

"_Your father._ If he had succeeded to be a demon lord, you would have been more determined in your goal to hate all demon kind," she glanced over to the dark doorway by the waterfall, indicating that that is where Vergil may have disappeared to, "Even _him_."

"It is a natural thing for any normal human being to hate demons," Mary emphasized the last word. "To hate anything that threatens to kill all of humanity."

"That's not true for all humans. Some humans want humanity to be extinct." Shirena laughed; raising her drink to her lips, she stood up. "The next stage is coming up. Are you ready?"

"If I get more weapons like this…" Mary held the silver metallic gun in her hand, as if weighing its worth, "Yes."

"You have enemies in the next stage, and these are called draggers in the spiritual realm. They try to steal your energy, because they are jealous of you and resent you."

"What?"

"I'll give you fair warning: you must pay their debts by honoring them, Lady. That's the trick. These spirits are not buried well and they roam, looking for the perfect physical counterpart. You need to fight _her_ when she approaches."

_Now this was getting really weird_, Mary thought. She was surrounded by multitudes of butterflies and found a vision that could lead us to Vergil's quest in the last chamber. _What the hell was next?_

"So why are you helping me now?" Mary's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You were taunting Vergil earlier about how he was too weak to kill a human because he is involved with me."

Shirena chuckled and Vergil had entered at that moment from the doorway, his eyes met Mary's for a moment. "Enough rest. Let's move on. I don't want to stick around here too long and there's a steep climb in the next passage."

Mary started to follow the half devil, and Shirena's voice followed her. "Sometimes blood relations are so strong that they tend to either respond in their descendents or go the opposite way. In your case, it looks like the first."

This next chamber had a steep climb; the walls had small holes in which one could insert their hands and feet in for leverage. But it was not enough.

At least for Mary: _How the hell am I supposed to get up there without my Kalina Ann? Think, Lady, think, this isn't time to be helpless. _A small knife and quick thinking skills would save her life. Scanning around for anything, she looked around for an area in which she could find to make any climb easier along the roughened walls. Some areas had what would appear like sharp shiny glass which shimmered like starburst. The light that surrounded this area was sufficient enough for everyone to see.

Shirena lifted herself up with a few incantations in devil's tongue. Just then, Mary called out to her. The shape-shifter had stopped floating up to look down.

"Your whip! I need it!" The thought occurred to Mary to use it as a kind of insurance.

"Whatever for?" Shirena quirked a dark eyebrow at her caller. "When you have a devil of your own."

Shegave a wink right before edging her way skyward, her concentration on the incantation.

Vergil snaked his arm around Mary's waist gently, his lips against her ear, "Yes, whatever for? We're in a hurry, Lady; I doubt you'd make it in time by yourself."

He deviled triggered, and teleported himself and Mary to their destination.

It was then that she saw where they were headed to: _the obsidian wall. _

The obsidian fortification curved upwards and formed as part of the ceiling. The shiny exterior gave off an unwelcome feeling and Mary felt something at the pit of her gut.  
"Vergil, how?"

He, however, was not too discouraged by the obstruction.

"If the masks are within those walls, how are we?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You're going to try and break through it are you?"

"No need to."

The walls opened up as they came closer. There were splits around the shiny surface and they gave way, allowing them to enter through.

A blast of hot wind touched them, the temperature rose at such an alarming rate that Mary began to hold her hand over her mouth and nose, "What's going on? The heat is rising!"

"The seven levels of hell, heh." Vergil mused aloud, then looked at Mary. "It'll remain at a reasonable temperature very soon, at least until we cross the bridge."

"You know this place well enough to know there's a bridge?"

Mary would have asked more, but her eyes fastened on the bridge before them.

"Looks like we've got trouble."

There were dark shadowy figures ahead, armed with yellow fires that flickered, covering their bodies; it was their masks that held the face of the jaguar that piqued their interest.

These alien forms held long lances in their grips and by the looks of things; they weren't going to let them pass.

"My kind of trouble." Vergil murmured, depositing Mary easily on the ground, he gestured to her quickly, "Stay behind me."

He went ahead while Mary whispered. "And let you have all the fun?"

She took out the silver gun out of her back pack and before she aim, Vergil lashed out with one fluid movement. The two flaming figures felt the sting of his Yamato, their jaguar masks clattered loudly on the ground; the solid counterparts fell apart. In another sudden movement, Yamato clicked fluidly into its sheath.

The scabbard and blade created soft hushing sound, echoing in the fiery chamber; the figures exploded as dust as soon as the noise clicked and their semi-fleshy forms clothed the ground.

"Let's see what these scums can give me." Vergil grinned, his silver-blue eyes flashed dangerously. With his one arm outstretched, small pockets of light appeared and glided towards him.

He was stealing their power.

Mary's eyes widened as she saw him collect what was perhaps spirits from the fallen figures. As they formed a larger white glowing piece, the outlined circle flashed, twirled, then rushed immediately to its master. As it enclosed within Vergil's body, he started to glow hotly, the edges of his body illuminated and pulsed.

As his palm opened, there in place was a shape of a gun. The flames which now pointed in the direction of the overpass – there, light blue flames out from beneath the bridge seem to magnify. As the yellow flames flew out of his hand, the bright fire pushed the blue fires down.

"Humpf." He smirked, "I don't really favour guns. I suppose this will do." He gazed at Mary. "I would give it to you, but…"

"Suit yourself. Hey, what this place? If this is where ancient Mayan practices took place, _why pistols?_ This _is_ the spiritual realm right? Shouldn't it be with swords or with something more…"

"…Primitive?" He cut in; light blue eyes flickered over her. "When Westerners entered this world, the Shamans or the _Chiman, _however you want to call them, some of them went underground. They had learned the ways of Western firearms and used it to their advantage. You see, the creators they worshipped, had many dwellings. They were also called Magicians, but they didn't have parlour tricks, they manipulated and used mans weaknesses."

He softly closed his eyes. "I would tell you more, but I think that's Shirena's job." Vergil looked up and the woman was behind them.  
"The masks, Vergil, are they any use?"

The two jaguar masks that fell to the ground glowed with an inner fire: one blue, one yellow.

"On the contrary, these are not in its completion. They would not serve me any purpose right now."

Vergil picked them up and threw them at Shirena, "Here, put them away until I need them. When the time comes, I shall wear them."

"As you wish," She nodded and gave Mary a watery smile, "Let's cross the bridge shall we? Your 2nd trial is coming up."

"I can hardly wait." Mary said jokingly.

"You have to accept him as part of you, Lady, which is why he can't wear the masks." She offered.

"I have accepted him."

Shirena smiled wickedly as she added,"You'll see what we mean in the next stages, Lady. And no, calm your mind; it's not about the union of physical bodies, or marriage as in the_ traditional sense._"

"What?" Mary turned hot red; her cheeks flamed at the insinuation. She wasn't a prude, but the thoughts were on her mind and still made her blush.

Vergil was already on the other side and called out to them with a warning. "Are you waiting until the fires come up and consume you all on the other side?"

Walking across the bridge, Lady felt a hot sensation which started from her feet, working its way slowly up her body and into her head. She shivered – the touch of flickering hot flames tonguing her body felt inexplicitly glorious. There was a painful heat, yet this didn't burn her; the coldness that came afterward engulfed her.

The fluorescent neon-like red interior pulsated like a noisy heart beat. It's as if they were inside the stomach of some kind of alien monster. _How original_, Mary thought, and she thought these were only in video games. They arrived at the entrance of the other side which led to another one of those very narrow hall ways.

"Shirena," Mary ventured to ask. "If this is a Mayan tomb, which obviously goes directly deeper than any burial ground I've ever seen. My question is……why is it that it has so many layers and there is in every chamber every possible indication that life breathes in here? The waterfall, the fiery pit below and the hell hounds."

Her answer as Mary was expecting would be in riddles.  
"Of course you wouldn't know where we are. We're in one of the top levels of hell, my dear girl."

"Hell? Is that so?" Mary pinched herself. "I knew I shouldn't have had those bad thoughts!"

"Funny. Make fun all you want, child, you'll see it's no laughing matter."

Suddenly, a rain of pebbles dropped down; it was at first so faint that the next flow dropped down heavily, taking them by surprise.

In that split second, a large rock fell in front of them, it started to transform. Immediately sprouting out arms and legs, the rock formation stretched out with a bone crunching sound. Before it made its way towards the intruders, Vergil pulled out his sword; the glint of silver flashed right before he sent the shape shifting stone into a pile of debris, creating an explosion of rocks covering the floor.

He sneered. "_Pathetic. _Is that all it can do?"


	8. Chapter 8: the seven levels of hell

_A/N I'm sorry for taking three years to update this. I had this in my file but never updated it, and I was going to change the 1st POV to 3rd. But I didnt. I decided to post it as is. This was a completed work, and everything else was kept as is from 3 years ago._

* * *

_At the moment of dying all human beings  
Enter the Unknowable; some  
attain the third attention, but altogether too__briefly and only to purify the food for the Eagle_

* * *

Walking across the bridge, I felt the soles of my feet and the sensation was like walking on fire. Memories of spending summer days with my mother Kalina Ann on the beach, hopping on the hot sands flashed through in my mind. I bit my lip and tried not to show my weakness. _Damn, it was hot._

Turning around, I saw that my companion demons were not even breaking a sweat. Figures, really, since after all, hell must have been some hot spot and according to myth and legend, humans could not even pass. I glanced at the semi-conscious hellhound and remembered Cerberus, the guardian of hell's gate. To get through, you'd have to fight him and that would take great skill. My eyes flew to Vergil and he must have felt my eyes boring into his back for in that instant, he turned to me.

A faint smile appeared on his lips and he turned back to lead us. I must have looked like a drenched cat to him.

The interior of the cavern glowed with red fire and pulsated like a heart beat. It's as if we were inside the stomach of some kind of alien monster. We arrived at the entrance of the other side which led to another one of those very narrow hall ways. I wasn't riddled with fear of heights or claustrophobia, thanks the gods, though if I were, I'd probably be less adventurous.

"Shirena," I mused aloud to my female companion behind me, "If this is a Mayan tomb, which obviously goes directly deeper than any burial ground I've ever seen. My question is……why is it that it has so many layers and there is in every chamber every possible indication that life breathes in here? The waterfall, the fiery pit below and the hell hounds." I faced her finally. She gave me a knowing look, nodded and smiled,  
"Of course you wouldn't know where we are. We're in one of the top levels of hell, my dear girl."

"Hell?"

I could hardly breathe. Humans can't step through these portals. It's impossible.

"I know what you're thinking, my dear," Her dark eyes glittered, "Because we're your guides, you're able to pass through with our help. You cannot go too deep, because you are human. Worse of it is, you're pure. Very innocent, which is rare for many girls your age or any adult human for that matter."

"I didn't think …." I swallowed, "I didn't think that I would ever…"

Vergil must have heard this for he came up behind me, his hands gently placed atop my shoulders. This must have meant that he wanted to comfort me, but instead of feeling safe, there came anger in my voice as I addressed him, "Is there anything else I should know? If my trip here to Mexico would be to visit hell through one of these portals, I should have taken extra precaution and have brought my holy water, crucifixes and a higher sunscreen."

He leaned down to reassure me, 'I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word if not my soul on it."

"So dramatic, Vergil," I teased him, my eyes flew to his, expecting playful light eyes, but instead found them grave.

"I'm hardly the dramatic type, Lady, but now that we've reached the upper core of hell, we're treading on dangerous ground. There are many passages through hell and they're not easy to get through. We've only managed, because of you." His hand slid down to my hand and raised them to his lips, "But you'll have my promise that nothing will ever happen to you while I'm alive."

"I'm a big girl, Vergil, I can take care of myself." Just when I thought he would be my immortal knight, he goes and says the While I'm alive confession. Needless to say, it scared me. I jabbed at his chest with my index finger, "You better not die on me, Vergil. Or by god, I'll kill you."

"That's a comfort. We'll die together in hell." He chuckled, "But you don't belong here."

"Oh." My brow lifted questioningly, "And you do?"

He said nothing. I bit my lip, "Then I'll make sure we both stay alive. I'm not one to give up and lay down. You've brought us here so we can get your damn jaguar mask, well, let's get going."

He reached to embrace me in a gentle yet possessive hold, his glacial eyes slid over to the amused Shirena. I looked up to watch him nod at her.

She approached me and Vergil backed away. I felt her hands on mine and placed the two masks there, "Here, take these masks and hold them."

"Alright." I took them in my hands, felt the smooth edges and traced the lines of the features; they were heavy, like rocks. One mask was dark in color and bits of grey specks. The other, its counterpart, pale and rough, felt more feminine than the other smooth:er: yet masculine mask.

"Try it on, and let's see what you see." She smiled serenely.

"Don't tell me, my second trial?"

"Put one of them on and you'll see."

A light, warm wind carrying the smells of mould and dust instantly made me cough, then it was immediately replaced by a soft scent of vanilla and cloves, a strange combination. I don't know why I chose to put the dark mask on, but as it enclosed over my face, the wind shifted, playing with my hair, cooling me in a way that was better than imagining a delicious dip into that waterfall.

There was magic everywhere in this fiery chamber. I could feel the heat subsiding from my skin and as my eyes blinked open, I discovered that there was a woman in a jaguar skin robe and she was faceless.

I felt paralyzed as she approached me, there was a soothing quality to her voice, "Lady, finally, I have met you."

In the distance, I heard Shirena's voice, "Take her clothing before she steals something from you! She will try and take your mask. Seize her skin robes and you will succeed in stopping her from injuring the lights around you!"

I wanted to curse out loud, but the woman came upon me and great billows of grey smoke puffed around her, trying to block my vision.

_Oh so she wants to fight unfairly? Well two could play that game!_

She revealed a long lance and twirled it around until it appeared like the shape of a disk and with one swift move attacked. I easily dodged the incoming blow, moving my body to one side, swerving my head away and feeling the brush of the weapon close to my face.

With another movement she tried the other side and I dodged that too and made a quick jab at her, but then something happened. I felt nothing but air and the grey smoke that surrounded her dispersed. I groaned, "Oh just great." And reached up to take the mask off, looking straight into the eyes of Shirena.

"Time to put on the other mask, Lady. You did not seize her skin robes so you'll have to do much better in the next round."

I turned around to see Vergil looking on, his expression cold and unexplainable. His voice was equally frosty,

"Isn't this trial a bit too soon?"

His eyes moved to Shirena and she raised her chin, "Don't you want your little paramour to be worthy of you?"

My eyes narrowed, "Worthy?" I looked back at Vergil and he shifted cold blue eyes away from mine, masking them. That's really odd. He never was the type to look away from anyone, not ever. Was there something else he was hiding? And the moment he had done that, his eyes returned to mine as if my thoughts burned him.

Recklessly, he pushed his silver hair back with his hand and breathed a heavy sigh,  
"Alright. Do you really want to put that next mask on? Just be prepared for what you're about to face."

"This does not answer my question." My eyes narrowed, but my expression softened.

"It's not about me being worthy of you, Lady, nor of you worthy of me. I am really not the person to be telling you this, in front of other company." He looked over to the other two. The hellhound behind the back of the man started to move. A growl came from the hound and its eyes blinked open. Although awake, the hound could not move much with its bandages tightened around all the wounds. Not to mention, the injuries the creature had received had not completely healed. I don't know how long hell hounds take to heal, or if they heal at an accelerated speed.

I can't compare any hell-creature to that of Vergil's bloodlines. Apparently, the Sparda bloodline is top-notch, according to the tales my father told me and from witnessing Vergil himself.

My eyes strayed over to him, "You put the hound into a coma for a long time, Vergil. What else have you done to the creature?"

"Whatever do you mean, Lady?"

"The wounds. They would heal faster wouldn't they?"

"Smart girl. Yes, of course. I kept it in check. Do you really think I'd allow the hound to accompany us all the way, causing me more trouble than :it's worth. Besides, what do you plan on doing with the pet?"

Just before I placed the mask over my face, I said with dripping sarcasm, "Just as you said, Vergil, knight in shining blue armour, the creature is _my_ pet."

Then I was battling to figure out where I was. There was a man, I can see it was a man by the shape of his body, but his eyes were glowing red. They bore through me. In a few moments, he took on a menacing shape: devil curled horns grew outward from the sides of his forehead, black and the shape of ram's horns.

I was a bit taken aback. I did remember the devil back inside the tree. Shirena said to face your fears and so I stood my ground.

He charged at me as if I were a worthy foe and once I realized that this could be life or death, I had a sudden burst of speed and flipped over his shoulder with the push of my feet. Back flipping in the heat of the chamber, I noticed Vergil and the rest were either gone or disappeared in a haze. They were not here while I wore the mask. As soon as I hit the ground, I rolled away from another would-be attack. Realizing that speed and agility were my forte, I played a bit of cat and mouse with him.

The form of the man changed and before me was Vergil: his short ivory hair had fallen around his eyes, maintaining the style, giving him a careless appearance. His angular blue eyes stared ahead.

"Vergil." I gasped aloud. He grinned, "What's the matter? You don't like what you see?"

"What was that?"

"That, my Lady,_ is me."_

"Is that right?" Did this help matters? I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait till you see what I have _for you_." He lifted his chin, gave me a glimpse of his devil-may-care attitude, which is not a common expression for him, and it made him look so different.

"I haven't got all day." I smirked.

Suddenly a rain of pebbles came from above, hitting my skin and the top of my head with alarming pain and I instinctively covered myself,  
"What is this?"

"It means that it's time to postpone this trial for a bit," Vergil growled out, "Looks like we have more company than we expected."

He transformed into the deviled horned creature, taking me aback, "Vergil." I whispered, looking at the ceiling, seeing stone figures coming down by the dozens.

I heard Shirena's voice call out, "Let's move!"

The scenery changed as the mask was knocked off of me, Vergil right in front of me, "Use this." He pushed the flame gun into my hands, I gasped, "No. I can't. I'm human, you said…"

"Trust me. I have the other one in my hand."

Then he quickly turned away from me as a large rock fell in front of him and transformed into a shapeless being with arms growing out, legs stretched out from beneath to make their way towards him.

With one quick swipe, Vergil pulled out his sword. You could see the glint of silver that flashed right before he sent it down to his foe, creating an explosion of rocks covering the floor.

He sneered, "Pathetic, is that all you can do?"

Then he turned around to send a projectile towards me: I held my breath for a split second before I realized he had disintegrated another transformed rock right behind me.

"I love it when you watch me perform, my dear, but I did give you that gun for a reason." He casually walked towards the rest of the stones that had started to come down and make their attack.

"Right." I called out.

I was a bit embarrassed at my lack of focus. Damn. Come on, Lady, now is not the time for losing yourself.

Alright, Like he needed an ego boost… Looking on to the rest of the scenery, the hellhound had been left behind on a heap, struggling with his legs to stand up, while Shirena avoided the blows of the slow moving boulders. The other man hacked away at the oncoming offenders and Vergil continued with great speed to finish the rest off.

"Alright, I'm going to its source. They're going to keep coming. And as much fun this is, it's just going to annoy me." He called out to me, "Lady, shoot when I tell you."

"Whenever you're ready!"

___________________________

Vergil dispatched the rest of the intruders and it was my turn to finish off the ritual of the jaguar masks. I still am a bit confused as to why it was necessary for me to make the completion. What was it that Shirena reminded me that I had?

Purity.

Innocence.

It must be true that many human beings lose this cleanliness in themselves that they turn a blind eye to the hurts of humanity? I've seen it happen to my father. He was once a man to be admired, revered, but then things went out of control. His desire to be Sparda was taking control of his own life. Father could have done so much with his gift of gab and the talents he could have used to benefit humanity. Why was it so hard for Father to see that Sparda could not be replicated? Even by his own son?

My eyes darted over to Vergil. Wondering if he still cared to be like his father…..My impracticality, my driven desire to take care of things, as if these things were my responsibility took on a life in itself. So these factors take on roles as a jaded or sordid individual, disregarding life as if it were nothing? Not to mention, everything, because they want everything for themselves? Just like my father. Someone I had worshiped and adored since childhood.

Tears were not an option for him anymore.

Was the innocence I possessed, which is trusting in everyone, in people, in my family, was this the side that mocked me? Was this also my nurturing side?

I didn't have much to ponder on the results as Shirena approached me again with the two masks, "Hurry. The doors to hell are closing soon. We must go further down if we are to accomplish what Vergil wants."

What Vergil wants.

I nodded mutely and resumed to following the others into the path of wherever it is they're taking me. Shirena had deposited the two masks in my possession, leaving me with its cold reminder that I had to put them on very soon.

We entered another entranceway and as we ran in, there was a bright light at the end of our pathway. Pyramidal structures stood erected, towering skyward into the open air and giving me a vision of the evening sky. The opening was circular, but small, only enough for perhaps a small child to go through or---and a flock of winged creatures, small moths, brown with scattered dust on them flew out into the night air. I couldn't see where they had come from and my eyes scanned everywhere. From the water that glowed green and clear to the entire cavern. It was luminous and hauntingly eerie. There was a spray of water from the other side of our right and my raven hair within seconds became damp that I had to push away my bangs to see the green neon like configuration of the edifice before us. Droplets of water clung to my face and became rivulets down my skin to the valley of my breasts. I supposed I should be thankful for this nice change of scenery since it was so hot in the room before. Talk about extreme climate! It could be worse. It could be snowing and being that my attire didn't acquire anything warmer, I'd be up someone's creek.

Vergil leisurely walked over to the other side of the edifice, grazing his brown gloved hands over the green like walls that seem to glow from the skylight above. I gasped aloud, "It's beautiful…." Almost as beautiful as the butterflies that surrounded me in the other cavern where the tree nearly engulfed my senses and my awareness. The walls were lined with figures of people, no, guards, more like soldiers standing in attention and faceless. They had swords in their hands. I received a shiver down my back at their empty appearance and walked slowly, my gun at my belt.

"Get down!"

It was Vergil who yelled out a warning. He unsheathed the sharp blade from his scabbard and I ducked cautiously alongside Shirena. I glanced over quickly to see his face in a grim expression and showers of water came out from below our pathway, shooting out from the cracks. It was then that I saw a group of statues come to life, the ones in the wall and as they came to life they charged at the half devil. Vergil met them halfway, taking down two at a time with quick lightning moves, He swiveled his body over as one statue's arm came down to land a blow on him from behind and Vergil back slashed with swipe of his sword, breaking the pieces of the figures in multiple pieces. It was over in a matter of seconds.

As he sheathed his sword, his ivory hair fell around his eyes, wet strands clung to his face and the blue material of his jacket darkened from the spray of water. His midnight shirt became black from the change and I stood up, quickly averting my straying eyes from his oh-so-obvious tantalizing visage, "Do you suppose we'll be able to past the water?" I pursed my lips, waiting for his answer, he glanced at me as his blue eyes darkened and glazed over the neon green water, "We swim through…"

"You've got to be kidding!? Is it even do-able?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Vergil teased with a deep chuckle; he sent me an uncharacteristic wink.

"I must have left it with my wits back there."

The water was not the kind that any human being should jump into. It contained a sulfuric faint smell, emanating from beneath, the small fumes coming out in pockets of bubbles. There was an opening deep below to cause this. The cause of this was some kind of crude material, usually from volcanic eruptions, but in this case, to the bowls of hell. In the open air of the outside, this was usually dispersed in the sea and air, then adsorbed and concentrated during the structure of submerged bubbles and distinctive aerosols and droplets.

It was not that that I was skeptical about, but the creatures below that were somehow awaiting our submersion, though I was as ready as anyone else.

I gave him one of those looks that told him he could go first. Shirena came up to me and she reached over to put her hand over my hands where I held the jaguar masks, "Put these on now and you'll be able to get through."

Perplexed I did as she was told and as I placed them over my face, I was overwhelmed immediately. My world was upside down. Everything moved in slow motion and when I heard Shirena's voice again, she was at a low pitch, like a low recording tape player and she said, "Go into the water. Swim against the current."

Seeing as how Vergil already dove in, I dove in after him, and saw that Shirena came right behind us, the water engulfed me as the cold liquid encompassed my entire flesh. The mask became as one. I was seeing through the jaguar mask and everything became alive. I could feel my blood pumping and my heart racing. Vergil's body pushed easily forward, swimming sleekly as his arms stretched out to swim against the moving tide. There were creatures up ahead and he used projectiles, causing large pockets of bubble to push them away. By him doing that the creatures in their aquatic form left us alone. Their fins were like sharks and their eyes as beady as any aquatic predator. They gazed at us while the half devil swum around us in a formed circle, protecting us from any harm.

By the time we reached the edge, I gulped for air and the water trickled down. We were at another cavern. I pulled my body up and to my surprise; there were a sea of vegetation that awaited me. I splashed water onto the wet bed of foliage and saw that Vergil was already ahead of us. Shirena jumped up next to me. Her long gown afforded her some delay; dark wet lengthy hair covered her body past her waist.

"Good. We are in time. Our master will be pleased…" The dark skinned woman eyes glittered with a mischevious glint as she said that beside me and I turned abruptly to look at the curving trail ahead. Glancing back at her, I said inquisitively, "Master?"

"Yes….Vergil."

"Vergil is your master?" I scoffed, "Come again?"

She gave me one of those funny looks that told me I was too dense to understand, "He will be the ruler of the Underworld soon, by your help."

"What?!"

Shirena left me and I scrambled behind her, grabbed her arm, "Wait!"

"It's not what you think, Lady. Please be patient and see what we have in store."

"Now I didn't come along for this so that Vergil can be ruler of anything!"

"Look, Lady." She said, stopping me from my further protests.

I definitely need to talk with Vergil.

There in front of us was a huge unexcavated temple covered in ferns and more foliage in dark greens and myriad yellows and browns. The vines moved like snakes and were ringed about by swaying trees. The construction was yellow brown and propelled upward hundreds of feet into the tall interior dark cavern. We were closer to hell than I thought. For the fires were no longer bearable and no longer visible, but could feel the air around me transform. It looked like some kind of fist of a giant reaching up out of the earth to snatch the moon away. Shirena urged me forward, "You see that, Lady."

She directed me to where Vergil now stood, blocking my vision for a moment, then he glanced behind him to look at me, moving away to reveal hundreds of candles lined up in a linear fashion. All towards an altar at the end of the descending pathway. The candles lit up the downward narrow trail and it looked like a mammoth jeweled fire snake stretched out and ready to curl over the eerie grey stones.

He came up to me, his silver hair still down around his eyes, and an impulse to touch them overwhelmed me. "Lady," there was a curve of a half smile there, "You can take off your mask now."

"Oh!" I did so immediately and everything was different. So different that I began to feel the prick of fear against my skin, goose bumps lined the back of my neck and I winced painfully. Vergil sensed my fear and reached over to touch the nape of my neck, caressing it as if he tried to assure me. "I'm here….with me here, you'll never have to fear….I'm with you…."

The world I was seeing now was Hell….

Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil,  
for You are with me."

Fires lit up and blinded my vision for a moment, the souls with their grey forms, surreal and elongated eyelids, with blood black tears fell from their faces, horror intensified in their expressions. There were faces that bopped out of the lava pit below, like skeletal beings except they were screaming in pain, as if they were still alive. Chains and chains of dismembered bodies flattened against the dirty mural walls and the sounds of suffering could be heard everywhere……

I covered my ears and I wanted to cover my eyes and Vergil stopped me, "Don't bother with them. They are demons, most of them…..they are not people anymore, Lady. They aren't human, remember that!"

Tears stung my eyes as they fell from them and I looked at him, "Vergil……you can't be serious…you want to be the ruler of this place?"

"Hmm, I supposed Shirena informed you pre maturely….yes, well, would you have balked at my intentions?"

"More secrets from you….when will it ever stop?!"

"I never denied anything from you, Lady. You know what I've always wanted. I've always desired to go home to my father's place in hell. I want to serve and rule here. The former Prince of Darkness has no more place in this realm as my brother, my twin brother took care of that…."

"Your twin?" I breathed hard, "You never talk about your brother…"

"No. I don't need to …now come, the jaguar masks please?" He turned his hand over to reveal his palm, and I slowly gave him the mask as it glowed ominously as it made contact with his fingers.

He generated his devil trigger powers exposing his full demon form to me as he placed them over his face….they melded into one. An explosion of orange light belched from the fire pit below, and we looked up and saw that there were thirteen torches lit up at the altar. Thirteen male figures with jaguar faces holding the torches stood in a line at each opposite direction of the altar.

"I can now generate my full power….my full potential as a true demon, Lady….because of your help."

My voice echoed throughout the long chamber, "What's going on, Vergil."

"Let me educate you further,my Lady, "You see, the primordial seers surmised that the seven levels below ours were levels of mutability of water. This variability of water determines our way inside our souls. As humans, we are blessed with the ability to change from one thing to another, like a chameleon. We are cursed and blessed." He added the last statement as an afterthought, "For them a spring had countless implications, because they thought that in such a case the changeability of water is reversed and goes from the depth to the facade." Vergil's eyes took on a flash of red in the blue depths, "They took that to be the means whereby creatures from other levels, these other forms of life, come to our existence to examine at us, to observe us"

"I see." I nodded, "They observe us, for what purpose? To assimilate to us? Copy us?"

"What made you think that?" He gave me one of those curious sidelong glances, "Not exactly." He reached over and took my hand and kissed them; the warmth and touch felt very good, I gazed at the aquiline profile. I was his ready audience.

"To take our souls for their own, my lady."

"A typical occupation that devils like to do…." I whispered, lowering my lashes, "Possession? Doesn't your race ever do anything else?"

"Naturally," Ignoring my sarcasm, he continued, "But more than that…..we live forever in this realm. Stay with me. Here.." then he lowered his voice, "You shall be my queen."

He was asking a lot. He was asking for my soul.

"This is the topmost of hell, Lady….you'll never go to the bottoms where it's very very hot…" His blue eyes took on a stony look, "Seven levels of hell, dear Lady….and as long as we have this jaguar mask, you can resume to seeing things to your distortion…you'll never have to see any of the demons."

"I loathe demons!" I said impulsively. My fists clenched.

"Do you loathe me? I'm a full devil, Lady."

"No, you're half human, Vergil….half…."

"How could I forget my mother's side? She was the one I loved more than any other woman…..until…" he paused.

I blinked and there was a long pause between us, the raging sea of lava flowed in an unnatural way, bubbling up to the surface, were shadows of people inside, calling out in a cry of pain. I winced when my senses became clearer and saw that these people had come here on their own accord. They were given the decision on their place on earth to be here or to live out the rest of their lives on the mortal plane. Knowing that Vergil was the one orchestrating a lot of this was witness to his immense power. That he could keep me protected even in this realm, simply because he was the ruler of hell.

What better way to live out eternity when you could have the crown on your head too with the prince of darkness as your dream man?

"No. I refuse."

That was my decision. I would not, will not remain here. I was too young, I wanted to live on the mortal plane and continue my life. However short that was.

Vergil's face darkened, his appearance flickered back and forth like an electrical circuit blinking on and off, which was caused by his devil trigger. A full time devil generator that I helped him retrieve. By my own hands.

"What if I kept you here against your will?"

"You can't do that…" I stood up shakily, "I care for you too much, Vergil, and you've given me everything such as hope and happiness I thought I'd never have."

"Oh really?" He raised one sleek brow, another irritatingly, but gorgeous gesture he often did, "I should be rewarded…"

My voice shook as my lips trembled slightly, "But….but this is not right."

He had released my hand and now pulled his leg up as he sat there gazing at the sea of faceless people, bent his leg up and set his arm over one knee, "Foolish….foolish girl. You could be my queen….my partner for all time without end…I'm giving you this priceless gift."

"Gift?" I scoffed, "Some gifts are curses…"

"Whatever…" he shook his head, his eyes gazed over the darkness of the endless sea of suffering. I could feel their suffering and this would drive me mad. I knew it and he knew it, but he thought he could change that….instead I stood my ground.

"You're afraid, Vergil. I never noticed it before…" My eyes glazed with wet tears, "But your quest for power, your drive to achieve these things, you want them because you're afraid!"

He gritted his teeth as his jaw hardened; his blue eyes flashed dangerously, "You go too far, Lady." Then softened his voice to try another plea…

"You can go to earth any time, you know that…."

"You lie. Please don't lie to me, Vergil. Not this."

The ground shook beneath us, making me stumble and Vergil caught me before I landed on the ground, but I pushed him away in a reflex. I didn't want to have anything to do with him. The walls rumbled around us and the boiling pits of lava moved like tectonic plates, the ceilings started to fall from above in small pieces, pebbles hit my head and I nearly rolled over to the edge of the river of lava. The heat was intense as I neared it, my face felt hot and I felt strong hands lift me up,

"Damn you, Lady, what's gotten into you?! The earth has only moved, it only means that there is an imbalance in the cosmos. It will stop in a little while…" He tried to assure me in his strictest voice; I glanced over at him to see the stern look in his eye.

"Let me go!" I glared at him, my temper rising, "I'm going back home…"

"This is your home!" he tried to keep the calm in his voice, but he was losing it, "Don't you get it?!" his fists clenched by his sides, "Why won't you see that?!"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Vergil! Find yourself another queen!"

I ran from him and he didn't follow me, as was expected. I didn't expect him to. I didn't turn back as I tried to run. The ground shook from beneath my boots, causing me to falter a bit, but I was able to keep a steady balance, stepping over ashened rock and stones; multi colored in this realm and the only thing that was driving me was my will to get back to my mother. To get back to my world, because I knew I could never belong here.

_Never._

Seeing my obstruction, there was a huge ravine that separated me from the other side where I wanted to be. I scanned around for something, anything, any crevice or……then I saw her. Shirena! My heart leapt. Calling out to her, she paused. Drawing her brows together in a confused state, realization dawned on her that my decision was already made.

Her dark eyes finally lit up. "Lady! You've come back!" then without another word, she pointed up. My eyes flew to where she pointed and I saw a large wheel turning dead souls with spikes that protruded out. "Jump up there and grab hold of one of those spikes and there, over there, are vines that move, be careful for they are poisonous! You must give them something in exchange!"

_Bloody hell! Exchange?_ I had to think. What would they want? The vines moved in chaotic movements, jerky motions that as I began the trek climb upward, my boots started to get entwined by the vines, I took out my sharp blade and hacked at them so that I moved furiously in a quick pace action. A vine slapped me hard in the face and with one quick slash I ripped them off with the knife, felt a nasty welt start to form on my face….at least it won't scar, like the one on my nose. I knew what exchange I was giving the vines, the exchange of part of my blood. Welts formed on my legs as they tried to snap their ends at me and I snipped open some of their sources. As I held on to the edge of the crevice, my boots secured upon some of the stronger, older vines that was fastened securely on the structure.

I cut open my palm in a vertical fashion, blood dripped out and the vines slowed their movements. As droplets of my blood fell upon the foliage, they sizzled upon contact and then I was able to move freely. They allowed me to go without any more harm and obstruction.

I disentangled myself as soon as I reached the topmost crevice, where most of the vines have slowed themselves, and I looked over to the wheels that were turning, the jutted spikes I could jump on and catch with my hands. It was possible, but dangerous. There was no turning back and I pushed my body forward, concentrating my efforts to fly towards the moving spike that extended out and as I fell….I grabbed hold of it with my fists around the metal pole. The sting on my palm was bearable as I knew it would heal soon, dried blood began to form.

I waited until the wheel was turned over to the other side where Shirena was. Then I kicked off forward, allowing my body to lift up, my arms shook a bit and I grunted loudly, "Come on, get going, Lady….you're close…" I assured myself as I continued to push my legs out, then kicked out again with a much faster force. Then momentum and gravity kicked in, my body swung backward and I allowed myself to be freed from the pole, my body arched towards the platform and cart wheeled in the air to land with bent knees on the edge of the platform.

"Impressive, Lady." Shirena said, "You're quite the nimble trapeze performer. No wonder Vergil found you so fascinating, among other qualities, I'm sure."

"Where's the hellhound? And the other man?"

It was as if I had forgotten them, but Shirena pushed me gently forward, "Hurry. He's at the other side. Vergil has told him that he was to wait at the portal with the hellhound. But if you are to change your mind, you need not dally here, Lady. Or you will be stuck here forever…."

"And yourself, Shirena? What will you do?" I ran towards the portal….it breathed with a kind of life, the sound of a wind tunnel could be heard and I could see the layers from the outside rim close in.

"I will remain here. Either way is fine with me. I came from this world, Lady. I am a demon with the ability to manipulate my appearance."

As she said that, I saw her true form.

She was a female jaguar, large and dark skinned fur like a panther's backside, shined and gleamed underneath the unnatural light. Her eyes formed from a human to one of a predator, with an elongated nose and jaws that could rip a person apart in no time. Her claws, which she used against me, explained why she had fought in her human form the way she did earlier. In her jaguar form, she nudged me forward with her nose and black sleek paws to the portal.

I said to myself I wouldn't turn around, not once, but my moment of weakness, I did.

If turning to salt would be my punishment so be it.

He was standing from a distance, from the other side of the great chasm that separated us. The hard furious blue eyes stared back at me in a silent vigilance, daring me. The silver-blue sheen of his hair glazed back in a patrician style he had always used. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face as he stood there motionless with everything around him falling, his hands clenched by his side and there was a look of utter desolation.

_Vergil_…

As I flew through the portal, by Shirena's urging, I didn't remember if the tears were falling, because by then, I was all out of tears.

______________________________________________________________________________

I awoke to light that hurt my eyes. Blinking, I gazed up at the dark skinned man who was our guide. I never did know his name. No sooner than I thought that, he addressed me,

"Senorita Lady…my name is Manuel."

Smiling, I blinked and nodded in acknowledgement, "Manuel. How did you?"

"I am here to guide you back safely; it was the wish of Senor Vergil." He said in a way to cut me off, realizing I shouldn't push the issue further.

I placed my hand over my eyes, my body ached and I noticed that I was outside the Mayan tomb. We were atop the pyramidal steps and Manuel pointed towards where the car was parked at a great distance. "You see there?" then a sudden movement caught my eye as a dark body moved out of the shadow of the large car, and it was the hellhound. He stretched out to walk out from the cover of the vehicle and pulled his wings out.

Manuel smiled, "Vergil told me you might want to keep it as pet."

"But how?"

"Better we get going, Senorita. I will go and get the car around."

I watched him descend the steps until finally, I sat back against the walls of the old Mayan building, the concrete hardness solid to support my exhaustion; I stared out at the dying sunset. There was a streak of red and blue cloud that was in the shape of a lightning. The beauty of the sky illuminating my thoughts as the sun went down. I must have been exhausted for I fallen asleep for a time. The last coherent thoughts were that this was all a dream…..and I would wake up to find Vergil next to me.

I could no longer cry and I could no longer feel the pain in my heart, because that isn't what he'd want me to do.

"Lady?"

It was Manuel waking me from my nap. He blocked the sun from my hard stare towards the horizon. I looked up at him, vigilantly silent.

"Do you want to go to your hotel room or directly to the airport?" he asked me, his head bowed in a kind of understanding. His face was as usual, impassive, but I could tell he was trying to help in his way.

I tried to stop the pain in my voice, "No. I want to sit here for a while."

"Senorita, it is very dangerous to remain here too long. I advise you strongly for us to make our way back."

"I know. I know." I stammered, "I can't seem to move from this place, Manuel. If only just for…." I stopped the tears from falling. I really really hate crying.

He was about to say something more, but I stopped him, "Please. Just a little while longer?"

Manuel nodded, "As you wish."

My hand was sheilding my forehead, blocking the sun's ray, the shadow provided a quick haven as he moved to walk down towards the car.

The wind picked up and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. The sound of a whimper caught my attention. The hellhound, my new pet came scrambling towards me, taking one huge leap from the bottom of the pyramid to stand next to me and nudged me in an affectionate gesture.

I reached out to pet him, "There, there," I breathed a harsh sigh, "You didn't really like him anyway did you?" My voice shook, "After all, he was such a cold devil. Who would want him around anyway? He's no fun. Always so serious and stuffy. Frankly, he's really quite annoying with his silent, brooding expression. You could never ever know what he's thinking…"

I laughed shakily, "What shall I call you? How about….." Then I remembered the big St. Bernard dog I used to own when I was little, "How about Bernard?"

My hellhound sat the edge of his chin over my knees, reached out with his tongue to lick my leg in a gesture of approval. I smiled, "Good, it's settled! Ugh you are so heavy!" I giggled back at him and he seemed to understand my dilemma and move away a bit.

I realized I had to find a way to keep him out of the eyes of other humans. They could never accept something from the devils realm in this world.

With a heavy heart, I sighed and wistfully stared back at the last remnants of the sun. The background of the moon was going to be full tonight.

My eyes scanned my surroundings: dust collected in the air like small pockets of whirlpools next to the ground, pushing aside terra-cotta colored pebbles and the Mayan tombs around us looked as if they're reaching towards the sky in prayer, with broken stairways that stretched up in a pyramidal shape. Jaguar statues stood at a silent attention beside the doorway into the unknown.

This was my little adventure. How did I not know that just days ago, in my living room, he had looked at me lovingly only to conceal what he really wanted to do? To realize that he wanted to go home to his father's place of origin. Was this why he treated me with such kindness that it was so out of character for him? That he was indeed truly cold, truly lacking in anything remotely affecting? How could I be so blind and the funny thing is, I thought, oh great, the damn tears are threatening to come and if they come they're going to come down in buckets. Damning him were words that became a litany in my mind.

At least he made sure I got back to the human world, didn't he? I should be grateful to him for that.

Yes, Vergil, you sure got what you wanted. Should I say you should be happy in hell?

I gave out a sort of dark laugh, the sound of it sounded strangely in my ears and Bernard lifted his chin up in alarm. Reaching over to pet his fur, I soothed him, "Don't mind me. I got a little crazy from my adventure."

I decided to get going. Drawing myself up, my thoughts went to one thing : Vigilance. I started to stand up and dusted off all the debris on me. Bernard started to rise with me; his large body was going to be a problem to keep hidden. I'll have to figure out a way for him to keep out of sight of humans.

"Come on. Let's go home."

With that, Bernard seemed to understand and he blocked my path, resting his paws on the tops of the edge of the steps. I understood immediately. Climbing on top of him, he leapt down as his wings spanned out, the wind whipped against my face and we landed smoothly on the ground below. I will definitely enjoy the benefits of having a hellhound.

Walking towards the car, Manuel had the door opened for me. Smiling, my new pet was going to have to take up the roof or fly next to us. Oh, now wouldn't that be something? We'll have to take the back roads so we don't scare villagers as we pass.

Manuel looked up at me from his drivers' seat, "Lady, look…." He pointed to something behind me. I blinked and slowly looked back, expecting to see something like demons coming out of the tombs. Didn't he say that it would be too dangerous to linger too long?

My eyes squinted towards the Mayan tombs.

I saw nothing.

"What is it, Manuel?"

"The sky, look above!"

There it was as I looked up towards the sky. Where in folklore abounds with explanations of the genesis of these spellbinding celestial lights, which are aptly called the Aurora Borealis and awesome to behold. They're also called fox fires and they were here when I came. I could hear Vergil's words telling me that I had the special blood of my ancestors that could help me with this vision. They shown blue and these look like a phoenix ready to re born.

Purple stains surrounded the blue shimmering lights and the wings spanned out, just like an eagle's.

I smiled knowing that everything will be allright with the world. There was no reason to cry……even as human as this emotion was. Like a protective eagle over her nest, gazing down on us, ready to consume us with their unnatural light. I tried to tear my gaze away from it and as I did so, there was a movement of something blue and silver coming out of one of the buildings.

My lips parted in surprise. They say that when you know the aurora borealis came to grace the sky, it was only because it was accompanied by magnetic storms. These disrupt electrical currents, like the magical display of nature. This was the combination of natural power and one that is guided by the hands of a powerful god…..

The sun had made its trek down the horizon and disappeared and in it's replacement, the vision of the devil in blue.  
His jacket flew behind him like a banner and the expression he wore; no longer a harshness that gave him his character.

I thought I was seeing things. I went to rub my eyes. When I blinked, he was still approaching.

"Damn you, Vergil." I whispered harshly.

When he reached me, the blue eyes were apprehensive, "Lady…."

"Maybe I should kick your ass."

Ok, so that wasn't what I really wanted to say, but I was pissed.

"Physically?" he raised one maddeningly sleek brow in question, as if to mock me, "Or metaphorically." He drawled out the words sardonically, "My lady, we both know you can do the latter, since not the former."

"Playing games with my emotions aren't you? You bloody son of –-"

He raised a finger to stop me by placing them against my lips, "Temper, temper. We don't want a lover's quarrel out here in the middle of no where. Besides, I'm tired of hell. Why don't we both take in that hotel I checked us into before coming out here?"  
Was he trying to tease me? Even after all the crap we went through?

"You can go back to hell!"

I turned away from him. So angry I was that I could leave him here.

He reached for me, "Lady, don't. I didn't come back out here to clash wits with you." Then he reached up to push back his silver hair, his blue eyes glinted, "I came back because…."

"Because you decided hell wasn't what you really wanted right?"

"No. It's everything I had ever wanted. Everything with power and all the things in the world that I could manipulate and use to my hearts content, but most of all, it would give me the power of immortality." He was in a state of complete uncharacteristic agitation, brushing his silver hair back, his eyes closed for a moment, "I hated the feeling of vulnerability when I'm with you, Lady…I hated it. But, I hated it more knowing I couldn't live my eternal soul without your…."

Vergil paused; I realized it was very very difficult for him to express anything remotely romantic, for he was not a romantic sort of man. This pained him even to try and explain something so out of character. He had strong ambitions and aspirations and he was driven by that desire and his contact with me had changed that. It may have brought on resentment and that I could not handle….

"Then what the hell are you doing back here?"

My fists clenched by my side and I could tell that Bernard in the back seat was growling, which he most possibly sensed my agitation.  
Vergil's eyes shifted towards Bernard, "I see you've got yourself quite the guard dog."

"Yes, and if you don't go back to where you belong, I'll….I"ll…"

His eyes became hard, so quickly and so suddenly that I winced, "Is that what you want?" he whispered cruelly, the side of his lip curled. I could see his jaw tick. All of a sudden the mood changed, he was not going to back down and beg and be sorry for putting me in such a scare. What the hells the matter with me anyway? Why can't I just put my arms around him and cry on his shoulder and tell him that I wanted him back. That I could not-- could not—and I stress, stand to know that he chose hell over me.

He started to back away, "I can't go back now, Lady. The portals are closed. I barely made it out in time myself through a crack. I had to exchange my place with Shirena and she didn't mind. She said that you would need me.

"I don't need anyone, Vergil."

His jaw stiffened, "I see." There was a wry edge to the curve of his mouth, "In other words you're too damned willful to see beyond your pride."

I nearly coughed out loud and sputtered, "Pride? If you hadn't guessed by now, you're the one so full of yourself, so full of your self-importance that you forget everyone else's feelings."

Vergil gave me a long, cool, assessing look and was surprised at his acknowledgement, "Perhaps."

There was silence between us. A great big yawning, aching silence that I nearly broke down and cried right there if he didn't turn away and he started walking back to the tombs. Thank whatever gods there are that I can hold my emotions.

His head turned a ways to glance back at me, "Go home, Lady. I won't bother you with my undesirable presence any longer. I see it was a mistake to come back."

I went inside the car, my heart was thumping wildly in my chest and Manuel sat there looking at us. He cleared his throat, "Senorita Lady," he said in his thickly Spanish accent, "I think that you and your man should make up. Vergil, I knew his father, he was a proud man and Vergil is just like him. You must understand, his woman Eva, understood this and she was as stubborn as yourself……but, you see, she was also smart to know the difference of what pride can do to a man like him and what can be important."

"Stay out of it, Manuel."

I swear! He was jabbering away with some more nonsense about Vergil's parents. I don't want to listen to his tirades about Sparda and how he had concealed the gates of hell only to marry a human. This was an abomination, just like Vergil had said, right? My father told me tales about Sparda since I could learn how to walk and talk. They became a sort of fairytale for me. Now that I'm in the midst of this so called fairytale, it only brought me frustration and anger. Was Eva so similar to my own mother that she sacrificed so much of herself? Or was it that Sparda sacrificed himself to her? Vergil was nothing like his father! He only pretended to want to be, but he in this stupid blind quest, wanted to be king of the underworld, and to top it off have me alongside of him!

"Both of you are too stubborn. Why you two get together I do not understand." Manuel's thick accent broke my reverie of thoughts.  
He shook his head and I glared at him, "Start the car, please. I want to go home."

I turned away from him, but when I did I could see the departing back of Vergil. I decided to close my eyes for the moment then look up at the sky.

When the engine started to run and Manuel pulled out of there, I panicked, "Wait. Stop."

Manuel looked over at me and to my surprise; he had a big grin on his face, the whites of teeth a contrast against his dark skin, "Si, Lady Senorita. It is good that women can change their mind often."

He couldn't decide to call me Lady or Senorita or both so I smiled at him, "Thank you." I sent him a grateful expression.  
Then I bolted out of the door, my boots hit the hard concrete and then touched the hard sandy ground. There was dust and filth that the color of my boots turned a shade of light terra-cotta red.

I looked for him and damn it I cursed inwardly, he's gone! I had to find him. I couldn't believe it. Impulsive madness must have overtaken me and as I searched around the buildings, grazing over long green grass and piles of rocks, there was no sign of him. I called out hesitantly, "Vergil! Don't go. I'm being really stupid. I didn't mean that you had to go back to hell."

I paused there. Scanning the perimeter, I saw no traces of him.

"Great. Just great, Lady. Look what your stubborn pride got you now." I closed my eyes. Might as well go back home. My heart felt empty, yet there was a glimmer of hope inside that he'd come look for me. Maybe. It was just then that I heard his silky voice, music to my ears, yet darkly laced with humor, irritatingly so…..,

"Obstinate indeed. Except, I'd put in 'brat' with that."

He was leaning against the side of the building, his arms folded, the shadows had obscured him, but I could have sworn that I looked over there a few seconds ago. Vergil came out of the darkness, the night lights streamed down to touch his silver locks, which were brushed back gently, "I have to keep reminding myself how young you are and how you still own some immaturity in that beautiful soul you possess."

"Look who's talking about immaturity." I snorted, "I decided that even hellspawns like you should have a home after you've been defected from your Kingdom.

"Still snarky? Even after you so desperately searched for me?" he chuckled and appeared quite bemused by my pretended protest. Then a strangely quizzical expression darkened his eyes.

"Desperately?!" I scoffed. "I think you need to re word that. I tapped one booted foot as I folded my arms." My expression took on a mischievous delight as I stood there in the lamplight of the glow of the moon and the northern lights shining around us.

"A pity. For a moment, I dared to entertain the hope that you were concerned for my well-being." Vergil's slow smile was as sensual and thrillingly intimate as it was expected. This always amazed me, for it transformed his appearance by great degrees, giving me a brief glimpse of the complex man beneath the enigmatic façade that he presented the world. Was I getting close to knowing this man? This cold, seemingly cruel devil? It always flustered me.

I could have sworn too that fireflies surround us, but I didn't bother to look anywhere else. My own vision was filled of him. It was my human desire to forgive him. Why? Did you all think it was love that did it? Or my own selfish needs? Maybe….but I'm impulsive and equally driven as he…

"You were fraught with such concern that I would actually leave you…. " he came up to me and continued in that slightly teasing voice, yet  
I stood my ground and stared up at him, my voice shook to my disconcertment,

"I was only concern that you would not be able to find a place to live. I have decided as part of my philosophy, I shall take in converts."

He pulled his head back to laugh, the sound of his laughter played on my senses. And not in the way that he laughs when he's contemptuous or being disdainful. It was really good to see him take great pleasure on my ridiculous banters.

"Right." The sardonic amusement in his voice made brought a smirk to my lips, he continued on with that languid grace, "I'm also a turncoat and I need someone to adopt me?" Vergil tilted his head as he looked down at me with a highly probing expression.

The air around us breathed with a tremendous force. They say that opposites attract, like the sun and the moon, because one cannot live without the other. Like the way the sunflower gazes adoringly at the sun and the way it drinks up the rain.

For this devil, as harsh and cold he may look, he was as honest and demanding that I couldn't help but admire him for his vision.  
Even if that vision were one of ruling all of hell.

"So…." I said quietly. "You decided that you didn't want to rule hell after all. And you decided that ruling hell without me would be lonely? Or that…", I continued, "That you decided angsting out in hell wasn't your idea of fun, huh? All that brooding would mar your saturnine features."

"Making fun of me now? _Touche,_ I suppose I deserve it."

"Not at all, but If you want me to, I can try."

His expression turned serious.

Leaning down, Vergil placed his arms around me and I relaxed, allowing him to trace his fingers along the small of my back, my entire body tingled from the contact,"Don't you want to know why I came back? Isn't it that all women want to know why their man wants to come back to them?"

The sweet, warm breath against my lips made me shiver in expectation. My eyes closed and my own arms voluntarily crept up around his neck with slow ease. Our bodies were so close that I could feel every contour of the hard planes of his body. I wonder how I must feel to him?

He suddenly raised his head, he was breathing slightly hard and I think I was too…..,"Do you?" he swallowed and repeated the question, "Do you want to know why?"

"I'm afraid to know why…" I said simply, "Because, you're going to tell me something entirely what I don't want to hear. But…how will I know that you won't try to get back to hell in the future, Vergil? That was your father's home…."

"Because….I'm making you a promise right now that I won't."

"Promise? Should I believe you?" My voice was very sure, despite the hesitancy in my heart.

"Sparda's never go back on their word. You should be grateful I'm doing this, Lady." There he goes again, with his arrogance and I didn't know whether I should be infuriated or happy.

"You are irredeemable." I shook my head in amazement, but my eyes were crinkling up in happy amusement.

Chuckling, he surprised me further as he leaned down to graze his lips along my cheek to whisper against my ears, making me tremble, "Should I lie to you about the answer to why I came back?"

Suddenly I was hit by a sense of illogical inspiration, "Depends…." I playfully teased, "What do you have in mind?"

"I have a list…"

"Will it take all day?" We had started to walk back to the car. The sky above enmeshed in the glowing glory of the aurora borealis and shooting stars stood at a slow pace, streaking across the black background of the night sky. It never ceases to amaze me how the world can look so magical.

"An eternity."

He simply said and took my hand in his, "But I'm willing to forgo eternity." He added as I looked at him with a reprimanding glare, "Insomuch as I love to cater to your untried charms, I believe a lifetime will do."

The magnetic storms, invisible they were, began to shimmer in the visual electrical currents around us, spreading out like an eagle's wings.

Vergil had forgone immortality and power. Because he had his father's blood, he would always have devil's powers, but not to its full potency. He would always have the human part of him, the part where he had forgotten when his mother died. When she died, he had died with her too, leaving parts of his anger and resentment to take revenge. But because of me….

Dare I say it? Because part of me wants to believe that as he influenced me in ways I had not imagined, I may have influenced some part, the parts that he threw away when his mother died. In the end, Vergil was, and has always been his mother's, (as much as his father was) was touched by everything human that he could _potentially be_. It was enough for me….through my great understanding and love for him, I understood him and that's enough for me to believe in his promise.

"Who will rule hell now? Surely someone will...?" I had to know and before I could say anything further, he looked at me softly, the hardness around his eyes disappeared for that time.

"I thought I'd give the keys to that kingdom to Shirena. After all, you women always wanted woman's rights and all that equality talk, ....am I right?"

Suddenly, the sound of my spontaneous laughter seemed to echo around us, "Vergil….." I said dumbly and placed my dark head against his chest. His arm had wound up around me in a protective and loving caress.

I really had nothing more to say………………

_And the balance of the universe was once again returned...._


End file.
